NaruTen: Pain
by mikhail34
Summary: Set right after the battle with pain, an alternate universe where Hinata has died sending Neji into a rage, Itachi and Sasuke have returned handing themselves over. How will this change Naruto's journey how will this change him? How could this spark feelings from a certain weapons mistress?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: After Pain comes Suffering

[Brackets like this is me the author talking, they will usually being only at the start of the text or the end, now onto other things. This is set right after the battle with Pain, there will be some changes to the story it is a alternate universe. Please enjoy.]

**Change in perspective will be in bold**

_Inner thoughts or writing, I will make sure to be clear when I write it._

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

"It's over," I say collapsing onto a tree, my body is heavy I can feel all my wounds. I have used way too much Chakra in my fight with Pain. As I prepare to just rest here, I feel someone grab me.

"You did good Naruto. Let's get you back to the village." My Sensei's voice says, calming my senses, it may be a rough voice, but it has always been wise and a rock for me.

"Thanks, Kakashi Sensei," I say as he puts me on his back allowing me to rest my injured and tired self. But as we move, I remember something that happened during the battle. "Sensei, You were the fourth Hokage's student correct?" I ask,

"Yeah," he says clearly wary about my line of questioning,

"Why did you never tell me he was my father. Especially when I came back?" I ask hurt that he knew all along.

"It was under the third's order I always wanted to tell you; I just wasn't allowed. Please don't hold it against me. Now you know I have so much to tell you about your father and your mother. Oh, and my old team. Tonight, if you're not too busy I want to give you some stuff and talk to you about your father." He says clearly upset but also, I feel his body become a lot less stress.

"I would like that," I say as we get to the edge of the clearing, as he lets me down, I hobble over to the edge of the trees properly the sun still blinding me. As I step out, I am greeted by the cheers of thousands of people. All throwing their arms in the air and cheering my name.

"You saved them Naruto. You're the hero of the village." Kakashi says placing his hand on my shoulder, then on my other, I feel another softer hand I would recognise anywhere. My master, Pervy Sage. "You inherited Master Jiraiya's will of fire."

"You did it Naruto! The Fire's of youth burn brightly within you." Lee yells as I turn to look at him jumping for joy in his full green jumpsuit. As I look, I see all of team Guy. Guy Sensei standing there next to Lee in his matching outfit, his trademark grin on his face as he notices me he gives me a thumbs-up, Tenten is standing next to her master dressed in her white and maroon outfit and finally, I see Neji but as I look I see he has his back to me.

As I look I see most of the Konoha 11 standing before me, all but one is missing. Hinata who I am usually drawn to is missing from our ranks. "Big Brother Naruto!" a voice calls out that I instantly recognise, as I turn, I see Konohamaru running towards me his long blue scarf dragging along the ground behind him. "You did it! I was worried I would be the next Hokage!" he calls out making me chuckle and my heart to warm at the sight of my little brother in every way but blood.

"No way. It will take a lot more to kill me than that," I say giving him a wink as he reaches me, but I wasn't prepared for him to tackle me in a hug. Causing me to hit the ground. I feel a surge of pain through my back. I wince but manage to hide it from Konohamaru who is just excited to see me.

"You're a hero Big Brother!" he calls out on me, as he does, I manage to push myself up and kneel.

"You think so?" I ask rubbing his hair,

"Yeah just like my grandfather. Just like the fourth Hokage." He says which causes me to look at the heads of the Hokage.

_I guess you have always been watching me, father._

I think to myself as I stare on at the faces. The wind blowing through trees causing it the rustle reminding me of the days with my master sitting under trees taking naps on our travels during those 3 years together.

"Naruto are you ok?" a female voice asks which I recognise instantly, a voice of my first crush and teammate Sakura. As I look to the source of the voice, I am greeted by her face covered in dirt messing up her usual pretty look, her pink her still somehow is not dirty and is still as bright as ever.

I stand up to greet her properly a smile on my face. As I take a step towards her, I feel her monstrous strength punch my gut with the force of a few hundred men. But before I can fly backwards, she hugs me, the pain of the punch melts away like ice into water. "You're reckless you idiot!", she whispers into my ear. "But I am glad your alive."

"Thanks, Sakura," I say smiling, as I look up, I see two people I wasn't expecting both in chains but standing there. Both with long black hair standing there, their faces clearly worn from battle. "Sasuke?" I ask, thinking I am hallucinating or imagining things.

"What's up dobe? You were right. My place is with the village. There is a lot more going on than any of us could have imagined." He says with a small grin.

"You have grown up so much since the last time I saw you Naruto. I thank you for protecting the village where I failed to." Itachi says smiling a soft smile I never expected could come from him.

"When did you get back? Why didn't you kill him?" I ask looking to Sasuke confused,

"I almost did, but things are a lot more complicated. Someone was pulling my strings, Itachi's and the Akatsuki. Also, Itachi didn't kill a single clan member that night someone named Tobi, used a transformation justsu carrying out the thirds mission. Itachi and I aren't the last Uchiha's." he says, and my eyes go wide in amazement.

"That's great news I am so happy to have you back. But where are the rest." I ask still a little confused,

"Well Itachi and I are injured after fighting and low on Chakra and so after he showed me briefly, they are still alive we came here to help fight off Pain. Tomorrow we will summon them here and finally, the Uchiha's can come home." He says which makes me smile, I don't need to bring him home to Sakura anymore he came home on his own free will.

"Alright, everyone we are going to be living it rough at least tonight, you guys all set off start setting up camps and tents. Emergency food from the bunker will be set out soon. Anyone injured head to medical Shinobi. Other than that, everyone move off." I hear a Shinobi order, and everyone starts moving away. I watch as many of my friends remain, but everyone else moves rapidly mostly in family groups.

As the Konoha 11 comes forward I watch as Sasuke and his brother be moved away by some other leaf shinobi. I turn my attention back to the rest of my friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten and Ino. "Where is Hinata?" I ask concerned. As I do I notice many shift with uneasy smiles and I can feel a sadness dampen the air.

"She didn't make it. A rock crushed her body during the battle." Shikamaru starts,

"I tried everything even that weird light that came couldn't help her. I am so sorry." Sakura says, looking ashamed. Then it hits me, a gut punch.

"It's your fault she is dead. Your no hero. Because of you, I lost a sister. You don't belong here you monster. The Hyuga clan will have vengeance! The village was right to cast you aside, you bring nothing but misery to those you love! I changed because of you! I thought we were like brothers but you are just a monster! The elders were right to tell Hinata to stay away from the demon!" screams a very angry Neji, his eyes activated with the Byakugan, his face filled with rage. His body literally shaking. Then I realize,

_I killed her, my fight my rage killed her. My parents died when they loved me. She told me she loved me and now she is dead too. _

I hang my head in shame, the weight of my realization wants to crush me. "Neji you prick! Leave Naruto alone!" Tenten yells, but I don't bother to look up I can't. I can't bear to look at Neji, the man I took his sister from.

"Why clanless? Why should I ever listen to the daughter of a woman who slept around and with no name to her? Why should I? If you don't understand your place at the bottom, then you should start learning. I have wanted to tell you this for a while now. I quit the team. Screw you and that ridiculous man known as our Sensei!" he yells, as he finishes, I hear someone just walk away.

"Hey, Neji don't walk away from us!" I hear Shikamaru call, as I look up, I see Neji turn as Shikamaru gets to him. As he does, I see him punch Neji in the jaw. "You made Tenten cry. You called Naruto a monster. How would Hinata feel if she saw this?" he asks and as he does, I see anger explode from Neji as if the ninetails was erupting from myself. As it does, he punches Shikamaru sending him flying backwards and onto his ass blacked out.

"Screw you all. You can't protect that monster from us forever." He says before I just watch him walk away. What seems like years pass, but I know only a few seconds does and I collapse to my knees.

"He's right. I am a monster." I say as tears roll down my face.

"No, you're not." Says Tenten, "He is just upset right now, give him time." She says but I can tell she is hurt. For the next few hours, I sit on some rubble just watching the village start to reform in the forms of tents, each clan going to their normal compounds would be. I watch small tents of people all together and I start seeing the fires starting to be set alight. It makes me think about how the Will of Fire has been relit after all this.

Then I hear someone appear next to me. "Hey, Naruto. Thought you could use some ramen." Kakashi says handing me over an instant cup of ramen.

"Thanks, Kakashi Sensei," I say smiling at the cup in my hand,

"You remind me a lot of both your parents. Your looks defiantly come from your dad. But how you talk and how you act. It sounds a lot like Kushina." He says, as I follow his gaze, I notice how he is looking at a few of the stars in the sky. "Whenever I refused to sleep on a mission even when it wasn't my shift to take guard, your dad would make me look at the stars and it would always make me fall asleep. He had that way with me, even though I hated him for it. He had ways of getting me to look after myself without me knowing or forcing me to do little things like sleep on a mission." He says still looking at the stars.

"Yeah, It was nice to meet him, even if it was only briefly. I wish I could meet my mum." I say taking my first mouthful of ramen,

"She was quite the woman. A lot like you. Had one hell of a temper. I remember Obito dropped a bag of shopping. Oh boy, I never saw him run so fast away from her. I also found out that a frying pan can be just as deadly as any Kunai." He says with a chuckle. "Anyway. This was meant for your birthday next year. But you found out early and I thought it about time you had these." He says pulling out a kunai box.

"He made these before you where born. He intended to teach you his signature technique next birthday. He even left you detailed instructions on how to master it. I added a few things I found on his desk before his passing. Mostly letters to you if he ever died in combat. Jutsu ideas. He made sure I was the one to clean out his desk I guess to make sure no one else learnt the secrets to his Jutsu's." he says as I notice him returning his gaze to the Hokage heads. He then opens the box to reveal a set of unusual kunai. The hilt is brown with the formula on it, "it translates to, Endurance love of sword." Kakashi says, sighing as he holds it up to the face of my father on the mountain. "He would be so proud of you. Anyway, it's all yours, he left this for you to inherit and for you to learn. Anyway, I am off, I need to watch over the Lady Tsunade. Good luck." He says as he just disappears in a puff of smoke.

Leaving me all alone watching over the village with new Kunai from my father now in hand. Now he is gone I feel my heart start to contract, I feel the sadness start to infect me like a disease. Like it wants to squeeze the life out of me. "I think this is what suffering is," I say to myself.

After five or so hours my heart seems to get better at least a little and I can finally stand up again. "Hey Naruto, what you doing out?" calls out Shikamaru who looks far better than he did before.

"I don't know. Just trying to figure stuff out. I don't have a tent because I don't have a major clan like most do or family to bunk with." I say being honest,

"Well come with me, I am not staying at the Nara tents. Some of the Konoha 11 has a tent up." He says walking past me and waving for me to follow, so I do with my new set of Kunai in hand. We walk for a few awhile in silence until we reach a collection of four tents. All green with a red swirl matching the Jonin vests.

As we walk in, I see a fire burning in the centre, with five of the Konoha 11 sitting there. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee and Choji. "Hey Naruto, come and join us," Tenten says offering me a seat next to her. So, with a smile I take it. As I sit down everyone starts chatting away about the battle and so I tune it out and I open the case. I see a set of twenty Kunai all the same as my father used, all with his formula, on the roof of the box I see a pocket overfilled with numerous papers and letters. "What are those? They look amazing." Tenten says in awe, as I turn to look, I see her eyes sparkling with excitement as she looks at the Kunai.

"They are a present from my father," I say grabbing one of the Kunai and handing it to her. As I go to grab another to get a better look, I see everyone all staring wide-eyed clearly recognising the Kunai.

"From your father?" Sakura asks in disbelief, her face making a cute but very confused face.

"Yeah my father, I only found out recently that the fourth Hokage was my father," I say grabbing another Kunai and handing it round so they can all have a look.

"That is amazing Naruto. I am so happy you finally know who your dad is." Sakura says as she is handed the Kunai from Ino,

"The craftmanship is my mothers for sure. I recognise it anywhere. I would ask her if she wasn't passed away." Tenten says as she sniffs the Kunai,

"That's so cool, well I am going to go to bed after today. Do you mind if I sleep here?" I ask,

"Don't be silly. There is room in our Tent. Since Neji isn't here we have room for another, you can borrow one of the blankets." Lee says standing up and pretty much pushing me into his tent. Pretty much a second later I have fallen asleep.

"_Naruto why? I loved you. Why did you kill me?" a voice whisper, _

"_Why did you ever think you could be anything but a monster?" another whispers, as I turn, I see Hinata laying there half flattened by a rock, blood dripping down her half-crushed face._

"_Why?" she asks, again and again. Getting louder and louder until she is screaming so loud._

I shoot upright breathing heavily. I look around the tent I see everyone else is asleep soundly. Tenten is right next to me cradling the Kunai I gave her last night; she looks so cute which makes my cheeks grow hot. Lee is sleeping and drooling onto his pillow.

I decide that I won't be getting much sleep now and so I walk outside with my new Kunai set. I walk over to the fire which is slowly going out. "Naruto boy." I hear looking over to see Fukasaku hopping over to me.

"Ah hello Great Toad Sage," I say smiling,

"I have something for you. From us." He says coming over to sit next to me. As he hands me a collection of 11 gems and a bracelet all made from red gems. "They are toad gems; they are rubies that have been embedded with a special Jutsu. If you pass any small amount of chakra into them the gems will glow and so will the bracelet. I was told from Kakashi that you have learnt about your father, who was also a Toad Sage. We thought maybe you could put them into your Kunai."

"Thank you very much that is such a great idea," I say as I start doing just that,

"Also, I will summon you a new Sage coat like your old one since the last one was destroyed." He says as he performs a quick summoning Jutsu. With a quick puff of smoke, I see a new red and black sage coat.

"Thank you. How are you holding up?" I ask as I continue to add the gems into my Kunai.

"Very well actually seeing that I died briefly. I will be heading home soon. I kinda want to rest for awhile plus we have a new toad who needs training. Please stop by soon I wouldn't mind working on your sage mode more. I think we can improve it." Fukasaku says smiling,

"Alright, thanks again," I say as he disappears in a puff of smoke. So, I decide to sit there and continue to work on my new Kunai.

**Itachi POV:**

"You know I have stayed in worse places," I say looking around at the dark and disgusting cave. "Pretty sure we are in the ANBU black site under the village. I used to come here every so often to lock up people I captured or to get information." I say remembering the good old days,

"Well, at least they didn't kill us as soon as we appeared. But your still sick and won't last long without the fifth's healing." My brother says clearly worried,

"I should be fine as long as I don't use any Chakra or my Sharingan," I respond laying down on the straw, a second later I hear movement and I recognise the tempo of the steps instantly.

"Hey, you two. So, you ready to bring back your clan?" Kakashi asks as he does, I sit up to look at him.

"I have always found it impressive how you wear that mask and manage to speak clearly," I say struggling to stand, having to use the wall to support my weight.

"The fifth Hokage will wake up tomorrow, the village is being rebuilt and we have a new hero. So, it would be nice for one of the founding clans to return. Also, Itachi we need to speak, in private." Kakashi says over-excited for some reason.

"Well sounds like things are looking up," I say with a smile, as I do, I drop my coat. I won't wear that piece of trash anymore, the black with red clouds can stay here where it belongs. "Is Danzo still here?" I ask,

"Well he has gone missing since yesterday and your return was made public," Kakashi says clearly confused,

"Dam. Well, I guess you won't get to lock him up, not now anyway. The crimes he has committed makes me look good. I have been wanting to kill him for a while now. At least he stayed away from Sasuke." I say with a sigh.

"Alright let's go," Kakashi says opening the cell door. I hobble behind my brother and my old captain just making my way towards seeing her again. As we exit the black site the sun blinds me as I renter the destruction. But on the outskirts, I see the works of rebuilding slowly taking shape. Small wooden houses and walls for compounds are slowly being built.

"It's good to be home," I say,

"That's so cool Naruto. Thank you." I hear a girl say, as I look over, I see a girl dressed in pink with two buns in her hair. As I watch I see she is holding a kunai I would recognise anywhere, the one of the fourth Hokage.

"Yeah, the toads gave me a gem. I am giving them to each of the 11. And Sasuke when he gets out when I finish learning the technique, I will be able to appear whenever someone needs me." he almost yells clearly overexcited, as I look at his outfit, I notice it is a little different. He is dressed in a red cloak with black flames at the bottom. I notice across his chest he has a collection of the same Kunai as the fourth.

"Alright, bring your clan back," Kakashi says directly to me,

"Umm I can't but if I can have a piece of paper and a quill Sasuke can do it," I say, so he does, still locked in chains I draw up a complex set of seals. All based around the rough shape of a Sharingan. Once done I place it on the ground, "Only the Chakra of an Uchiha can use this seal, I sent a message before we came so they should all be prepared to return." I say and nodding to Sasuke.

Everything has fallen silent as I watch Sasuke walk forward and place his hands on the sheet of paper. I watch as the seal glows red briefly before a red-light shoot into the air and a loud whoosh races across the entire village. Then in a flash, I am blinded by a red flash.

As I struggle for my eyes to adjust, I see a group of 30 people standing before me, standing at the front a girl dressed in purple. Her long brown hair flowing in wind, her eyes catch mine a second later letting me get lost in the black voids. "Itachi?" she asks walking closer, then before I can even respond she has leapt onto me. "Itachi! Oh, I have missed you." She says as I hug her back, even after three years it still feels like home to me.

"Izumi, I have missed you too. Please, I hope you can forgive me for leaving you so long." I say as I feel something escape my eye.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again." She cries out as I feel my shirt has become wet.

"Izumi?" Sasuke asks,

"Sasuke?" she asks back looking up from my chest to look at my little brother, "Oh my god look how you have grown, you are taller than me now. You look just like your mother." She says smiling,

"So, you really didn't kill them?" Kakashi asks,

"No, I was going to for the good of the village. I even got help from a man they call Tobi. But I went to kill Izumi first, I knew she would be the hardest for me too. But I couldn't, why did innocent Uchihia's have to die just for the village? So instead I grabbed around 30 and used that seal to teleport them to the mountains where no one would ever look. Then I returned claimed to Tobi I killed them; I then went into league with the Akatsuki. I did kill leaf shinobi even fought you on many occasions but that was all to keep Sasuke safe and to keep people from looking in the mountains. When Pain made his move and Sasuke sought me out I knew time was up, I couldn't protect him any longer and I couldn't leave what remained of my clan exiled forever. Now my work is done, I understand I will have to pay for my crimes, it is only fair." I say before pulling out one sheet of paper from my pocket and handing it to Kakashi.

"This is from the third. A mission seal. Oh my." He says going wide-eyed, "Well umm. Sasuke was going to be pardoned because he never killed any leaf Shinobi and turned himself in. Plus, he only attacked his old team which I have decided that it was an act of mental instability." Kakashi states,

"Please Kakashi, don't throw Itachi in prison," I hear Izumi plea as I feel her slightly tighten her grip around me which makes my heart beat a little faster.

"I can't throw him in prison for following the mission seal. The fifth can but I doubt she will after a hearing and all the Uchiha's here now. He may be suspended for a while, but I see no reason to throw him in prison. I would like to welcome you all home." He says smiling, "Your old compound area is available for you. You can rebuild once more. I will have captain Yamato help immediately." Kakashi continues smiling at us all.

"I can finally go home," I say just to Izumi,

"I am already home." She whispers back to me,

**Sasuke POV: **

"Sasuke! Welcome home!" I hear a friendly call out, as I turn, I see Naruto standing there smiling and waving.

"It's good to be home Dobe. Also, nice get up." I say looking at his, red and black suits him better than orange.

"Thanks, Sasuke. It's been weird not having you around." He says as we start to walk behind the group of Uchiha's.

"I guess team 7 can come back," I say thinking of the old times together back when we were younger.

"Yeah maybe. I may not be staying here long." Naruto sighs as I see people scowling as we walk, all Hyuga's from all walks of life. I realize not much has changed for Naruto since the day I left, he is still viewed as a demon.

"Not everyone hates you, remember all the people who came to see you after your battle? Anyway, we should hang out and train now. I have missed your annoying shadow clones and I want to face your sage mode." I say feeling a burning need to face my old teammate.

"This is for you." He says handing me a kunai with a brown grip and formula on it, it seems very familiar to one I studied at the academy. "When I master this new Justu I will be able to go to any of these Kunai. If you infuse your Chakra into the red gem, I will be told you need help."

"That is really cool," I say still looking at the kunai which feels balanced and well made.

"Well, I got a letter yesterday, a letter from the Hyuga. I was told to leave, or they will hunt me down and kill me. After just saving the village I don't want it to fall apart instantly. I could go with the toads for a while, but I think I will travel for a while as my Sensei did." He continues as he hands me a letter with my name on it. "When I eventually leave, I want you to open it."

"I will Naruto," I say patting him on the back, as we finally make it to the old grounds of the compound, we use to live in. It is just covered in rubble, like a battlefield.

"Alright let's rebuild," Itachi calls out, as he does I see my clan start to weave hand signs and start moving rubble aside. As I watch I didn't notice my brother appear next to me. "Naruto, I overheard what you said. I doubt you will ever come across this man but if you do avoid combat or if you must kill him," he says handing Naruto an image with a man wrapped in bandages on half his face.

"Who is he?" I ask, still looking at the image of the man.

"That man is Danzo. He was the reason why the Third was forced to try and make me massacre my clan. He will come back for us, but I think his final goal from what I could gather at least is to harvest the Nine tails." He says staring at Naruto.

"He won't get me and if I find him, I will kill him for you. I will protect this village and all it's clans even if I can't be here with you all." Naruto says smiling with his usual bright smile that even back when we were kids at least improved my day a little.

"One more thing," Itachi says as he grabs Naruto's arm. "The crows will always be watching." He says before releasing my friend from his grasp.

**Neji POV:**

"It is time to vote for a new leader it is clear that due to how distraught Hiashi is, he can no longer lead us properly. Now who should take his place?" an Elders yells to our clan leaders, I just sit there with my eyes close knowing it will either have to be myself or Hanabi. Even if it's me until she becomes old enough to lead the clan herself.

"We think until Hanabi is old enough or Hiashi has recovered, Neji should be in charge at least for now." One yells,

"I agree." Another calls,

"All votes for Neji say here." The elder calls again,

"Here." Calls at least twenty leaders, as they do, I open my eyes and step next to the elder.

"My fellow clansmen and women. I will lead us to the best of my abilities. My first order of business to protect this clan and the village. That can't be done if we have a monster living with its walls. I will send a letter to him. If not, we must kill Naruto. That demon who killed the closest thing to a sister I had. We must not let it live within these walls!" I call out and as I do, they all cheer in agreement. "We mustn't let this monster let anyone else suffer! Even if the village think it's dressed like a hero. A monster is still a monster!"

* * *

[So, I hope you guys liked it, if you enjoyed this and are a fan of My Hero Academia, I have a IzuOcha story going. Anyway, I will explain more of the changes to the Uchiha clan recent history in coming chapters so please just keep with me till I have time to explain it all. Anyway, please tell me if you like it!]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Sacrifices

**Change in perspective will be in bold**

_Inner thoughts or writing, I will make sure to be clear when I write it._

**Naruto POV: **

_It has been 2 days since the battle with pain. The village has mostly been rebuilt thanks to many shinobi working together using wood styles with Captain Yamato. Granny has woken up and will be moving around tomorrow. Today however is the funeral for Hinata and after that, I will be leaving at least for a while. I don't want to be here for the parade or whatever they are putting on for me at least if I leave the Hyuga's won't try and destroy the village trying to kill me. I have written out notes for each of the 11, Kakashi Sensei, and Granny Tsunade. I have already given Sasuke his._

I finish writing just as I hear movement outside of my room. As I pack away my book, I see who it is. "Morning Sai," I call out to the empty doorway,

"Morning Naruto." He says appearing in the doorway with his creepy smile, I know he is trying to be more approachable, but he does give me the creeps.

"Ready for today?" I ask as I seal my book into my scroll followed by my box of Kunai.

"I am not sure how to prepare I just wore some dark but nice clothes as Ino said as well as decided to bring some flowers." He states flatly,

"That's good, I am just going to wear my Sage outfit. It is the most formal thing I own." I say, as I place the scroll on my back and walk out the room. Sai and I walk towards the where the funeral will be held. "It's sad to say goodbye. I wish I could have spoken to her one more time." I say with a sigh as the line to enter appears.

"Yeah, I am not sure what I would say. But she was always nice to me. Always smiled back at me whenever I smiled." Sai says still smiling,

"She would be happy to know that is what you remember about her," I say just as we get to the front of the line, I can see the rest of the 11 already inside sitting together. As Sai gets let in an arm shoots out to stop me.

"No Demon foxes inside. Clan rules." The guard says, as I turn to him, I see his face is filled with anger and rage.

"I just want to say goodbye to my fellow Shinobi I fought beside," I say trying to stay calm. As I do, he spits in my face.

"Get out! You disgrace her for even being here you murderer!" he screams at me as I wipe the spit off my face.

"Fine," I yell back walking away as the line just stares at me in confusion. As I get out of sight, I feel my heartbreak in two and I collapse down against a fence. My mind racing a million things through it. I start crying, and I watch as every tear falls off my face slowly. With each drop, I feel myself become a little colder, a little more like a monster.

"Big brother Naruto?" I hear as I look up, I see Konohamaru staring at me in confusion.

"Hey, Konohamaru." I say wiping away the tears in my eyes trying to hide my sadness.

"What happened?" he asks,

"I just won't get to say goodbye with everyone else," I say, staring off at the tree before I continue. "Anyway. I won't get to see you again today probably. I just want you to keep up your training if you ever want to learn stuff ask Sasuke to help you out."

"Why can't I ask you?" he asks his face riddled with confusion, "You're not going to leave again are you?" he asks, his voice breaking.

"You know the Hokage has to keep the peace between the clans? I must do this now I have to go away for a while. To save the village from tearing itself apart. One day you will be one amazing Hokage." I say standing up rubbing his neatly done hair, "I will be gone by 10 pm tonight. I will have to say goodbye then. I may come back sometime." I say before walking away leaving Konohamaru stunned. "See you around little brother," I call out before I teleport to the hospital.

**Sasuke POV:**

"Fucking prick," I say staring at the guard who turned Naruto away,

"What happened why is Naruto walking away?" Lee asks,

"The Clan refuses to let in any demon foxes." Sakura says with a sigh, "I would walk out with him if it wasn't so disrespectful to my close friend. I am sure he will say goodbye in some other time more privately." She reasons,

"They all blame him for her death. It wasn't his fault it was Pain's." Tenten sadly says as if all the joy had been sucked from her.

"I think it is Neji's doing." Shikamaru reasons pointing to the group of elders all following Neji.

"I want to give him a piece of my mind, but this is not the place," I say sighing and slumping into my chair next to Sakura,

As a few minutes pass someone comes in already crying, a kid. I look and I recognise the kid is the one that hangs around with Naruto when we were little. I stand up following the lead of Sakura who has walked over to Konohamaru.

"Hey, buddy. Calm down we haven't had to say goodbye yet. I didn't know you were so close to Hinata." She says rubbing his back like a concerned mother.

"I already had to say goodbye. To Naruto." He cries out into his hand and now I understand what he means, he spoke to me about this but no one else knows.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Sakura asks confused,

"He is leaving today, at 10 pm. He said he may return, but he is sacrificing his happiness to make sure the village doesn't tear itself apart. He blames himself and so he is doing the only thing he thinks that will make this all right. What will make amends between the remaining clans." He cries/mumbles out. As he does, I see Tenten move towards the exit clearly to go after Naruto. I grab her and sigh.

"Don't make this any harder for him. He is doing what any Hokage would do keep the peace. If he thinks people care for him, he will be cursing himself before he leaves. I doubt you, me or anyone could change his mind now. We must respect his judgement and await his return. He can't stay away for that long anyway." I say and with that Tenten slumps her shoulders and sits down defeated. "I hope you know what you are doing buddy," I whisper to myself.

**Naruto POV:**

As I walk in, I see Granny sitting up reading some book. As I close the door she turns and raises her eyebrows. "Isn't the funeral today?" she asks clearly confused on why I am here,

"Yeah. I am not allowed to enter since I am the Fox demon." I say with a shrug trying to hide the sadness.

"What!" she yells, "I will be having words with them right now!" she says clearly enraged and angry,

"No don't worry, I will be saying goodbye before I leave anyway," I say which now makes her look even more confused.

"Why are you leaving?" she asks,

"Can't stay here any longer. I cause too many problems between clans. So, to make sure we keep the peace I am going to leave maybe never to return, maybe only for a few years but I don't know. I have some more training to do with the toads. Plus, I want to see Gaara." I say smiling, "I am going to walk the world and defend the leaf even if I can't go home to it. I am going to track down Danzo and eliminate the possibility that he ever goes after the Uchiha. It will be just like Jiraya." I say sighing knowing this will be the last time I will see Granny for a while.

"You don't have to. I can work something, I am Hokage. We can fix this," she pleads,

"Sacrifices has to be made. Even if it is my happiness." I say pulling out the letter for Tsunade, as I place it on the bed I say, "Read it tomorrow morning. Well then See ya." I say turning around and leaving her to her own devices.

I move quickly for the next three hours dropping off each of the letters to each person's house. When finally, I get to training ground 3. As I move in, I see Kakashi looking at the monument of hero Shinobi, who have made the ultimate sacrifice for the village.

"Hello, Naruto. I expected you to be at the Funeral. Not here." He says turning around to face me,

"As I am the demon fox, I am unable to say goodbye," I state taking a seat across from Kakashi,

"That's not fair." He says joining me in sitting,

"Well, life isn't fair." I say with a sigh, "I came to say goodbye." I say handing him the letter.

"Why? I only just got you all back." He asks confused,

"If I don't the Hyuga's would hunt me and tear this village apart so I made the only play to protect the village. I will be leaving tonight. I may be back sometime later. I will work on dad's Jutsu and hopefully make you both proud," I state flatly.

"I hope you don't stay away too long." He says with a nod,

"Yeah, me too," I say standing up and walking away from my Sensei.

As I look up to the sky I notice the sun is slowly going down, the funeral should be over soon and it will time to say goodbye.

"Let's go for Ramen, you never know Naruto may be there," Lee calls out from the street over, confirming that the funeral was over.

"Yeah. I heard Ichiraku ramen reopened so let's head there." Shikamaru says, as I stand there, I listen to them all walk away slowly.

"One more letter," I say walking slowly to the gravesite. As I reach it, I am all alone. I stand for at least an hour staring at the name unable to find the words or even move. Until finally I decide I have to say something. "Hey Hinata, I am not sure if you can hear me. But if you can I am so sorry. I hope you don't hate me. I have to go now. I won't be back for a long time. I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope you can forgive me." I say, placing the letter I wrote for her on the grave and step back.

"I am ready," I say to the air and a second later I am covered in a white cloud.

**Tsunade POV:**

I just sit there looking at the letter Naruto gave me. Those final words are the same as Jiraiya's before he went to face Pain and never returned. They still haunt me every night I see his face saying those final words and now Naruto has done the same.

"I have to know now. I have to find out after all this time." I say, leaning over and ringing the bell. A second later Shizune rushes into the room looking frantically around. "Shizune it's fine but I need to speak to you."

"Yes, what is it?" she asks looking at me concerned as if she had seen a ghost.

"I want to find out. I want to know if he is my grandson." I state plainly looking at the letter still unopened,

"Who?" she asks looking puzzled,

"Naruto."

**Lee POV:**

"Guy Sensei!" I yell trying to get my master's attention.

"Good morning Lee!" he calls turning instantly giving me a good smile and thumbs up, "The fires of youth burn bright today I know! Today Naruto gets to celebrate with everyone!" he says excited but as he does, I feel my heart become heavy.

"Umm." I start unable to form proper words,

"Lee what is the matter you look so sad?" he asks concern written all over his face,

"Naruto left the village last night, maybe to never return." I say feeling ashamed, "It's m fault." I cry out bursting into tears. "I could have spoken to Neji. I could have gotten him to understand at least tried and now Naruto has left to make sure the village doesn't fall apart. So Neji doesn't cause a civil war." I cry, tears streaming down my face. A second later I feel my master hug me. I feel a little better, but I still feel as if this is all my fault.

"It's not your fault. It's mine if I was a better teacher I would have done better, trained him and taught him better." He says, "He has started claiming that all the lesser clans and nonclans should be removed from the village. Calling them wastes of space." He continues,

"Our Neji is truly gone, isn't he?" I ask head hanging in shame as tears continue to roll,

**Tenten POV:**

I sit in my new store; it looks just like my mum's old one except bare of weapons save for the damaged ones on the table I managed to scrape together in the debris before I was chased off by Hyuga's.

But even those still don't hold my attention only the letter I hold in my hand, a letter with my name on it. I have wanted to open it all night, but I just couldn't. As I pull out the Kunai Naruto gave me, I just stare at it wondering where he has gone? I should have gone to him, asked him to stay.

"Come on Tenten," I say slapping my face, with that shot of adrenaline I open the letter. I stare at the folded paper and I just open it and start reading,

"

_Hey Tenten,_

_I hope you are doing well today. I am probably with the Toads at Mount Myoboku training on my sage mode. Well, I am sorry I had to leave you but I did it to protect you all so you wouldn't have to fight your allies. _

_I am sorry I caused a bridge between you and Neji I hope you can repair it somehow, but I thank you for standing up to him for me. I hope we can still be friends even though I am long gone. I hope you like the Kunai I gave you; I hope to master my father's Jutsu soon and I will be able to come to your aid whenever you need. _

_I hope you set up that store you wanted and get to craft weapons like your mother. I would love to come back and buy some. If you want to get into contact with me ask Itachi, his crows can find me no matter where I go. I hope I can hear from you soon._

_From_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"

I just sit there staring at the letter and I fell my heart constrict, "Why do I have these feelings? I never did before but now I do," I say crying onto the page. "Naruto please be safe," I say as I fiddle with the Kunai in my hands.

**Sakura POV:**

"Sakura calm down, it's ok he will come back I know he will," Sasuke says but I can't stop pacing after that dam letter,

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF THAT PRICK!" I scream/cry out tears still flowing down my face. "He was all I had when you were gone, I barely just got him back for a few months since his training with Jiraiya Sensei. Now he has left again to protect the village!" I cry, then I feel someone hug me.

"Sakura he will come back, it won't be soon, but he will. This is how it will be for a little while. He will become Hokage and he will be the hero he deserves to be. We just have to look after the village while he is gone for a little while." He says into my ear causing my heart to skip a few beats but I feel my rage subside and sadness melt away.

"Promise me you won't leave. I can't lose you both." I request turning to face his face,

"I promise." He responds holding me closer.

[Little sad please tell me what you thought. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be releasing chapter 3 tomorrow.]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For two years

**Journal entry 1: **

_Today marks my fourth month at Mount Myoboku, it will be my last for a while, my training has come full circle. I have managed to increase my Chakra control and increase the time I can remain in Sage mode. I can now throw a total of six Rasen-shuriken in that mode. The toads are all extremely happy with my progress and now say I am truly a proper Toad Sage now. _

_Flying Thunder God technique has been coming along, it works more like the summoning technique than the Body replacement technique I assumed it would be like. I enter a dimensional void as my father calls it. I require large amounts of Chakra to perform it, but I think it is because I haven't truly mastered the technique. I will be reading up more tomorrow on my journey to the village hidden in the sand. It hasn't been my focus but now I have time I will be focusing on it.  
_

**Naruto POV:**

"Alright thank you again," I say weaving the final hand sigh and with a poof of white cloud I am back in the real world. As I look, I see the desert and I sigh, "Well I better get moving." I say as I begin to walk into it. I walk through the waves of sand until finally I come to a cave and I notice the sun is starting to set. Making the sky look like it is on fire.

So, I get to work and I start to set up camp, I unroll my scroll and summon myself my premade meals from the Toads. Mostly just plants this time, which is nice, not all bugs like last time. As I eat, I start studying a scroll to do with the Flying Thunder God Technique and my father's notes on it. As I read, I start to understand why I am using too much chakra.

"Seriously why didn't I think of that. I should have been concentrating on my destination more than my starting position. I am using too much because I am making myself think I am travelling through the air not going to my personal dimension. I am such an idiot." I say smacking myself in the head, with that I finish my meal. 

I place my scroll as a pillow and fall asleep. Hours pass until I feel the touch of the light. My eyes feel heavy, but I force them to open up. I stand up and put on my scroll once more and head off across the sand. Checking my map, I realize I should be there in maybe four or five hours.

I continue to walk my sandals getting filled with sand every so often. But I keep trudging on finally after what feels like years, I see it, I see the gap in the wall of sandstone, and I walk towards it.

"Sir please stop!" I hear a sand Shinobi yell and so I do,

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am from the village hidden in the leaves. I am a friend of Gaara!" I call out,

"Naruto?" I hear another go,

"Oh, for the love of god! You two let him in. That is Gaara's friend." I hear a familiar voice say, as I follow it, I see Temari standing there waving at me. So, as the gate opens in front of me, I walk in. As I do, I sense Temari drop-down next to me. "Gaara is going to be so happy you are here. Shikamaru is here. He never said anything about anyone else coming." She starts,

"No, I came here on my own accord, I have kinda had to leave the village for a while to keep the peace between the clans. Now I am following in my master's footsteps and travelling and protecting the village from outside its walls."

"Well, Gaara still is going to be so excited." She says with a smile which screams I can kill you but also it is the friendliest I have ever seen her. "Can I ask you something?" she asks her voice suddenly dropping to a whisper as we walk, "Does Shikamaru have a girl back home?"

Which causes me to stop, and smile. "No, not the last time I checked four months ago. He says women are troublesome. But if you're interested I gotta say you have good tastes, he is smart and even though he acts lazy he is one of the most dedicated Shinobi's I know. Honestly, you would have to take the first move, but he wouldn't rebuff you." I say smiling and as I look at Temari she is bright red, "Don't worry. I won't say a word." I say as I continue to walk down the road we are headed.

Finally, we arrive at a pair of massive doors, as I push them open, I see Gaara sitting with my spiky-haired comrade. "Naruto! What a pleasant surprise!" Gaara yells causing Shikamaru to whip his head around to look at me wide-eyed. 

"Naruto, we have all been so worried. You look great!" Shikamaru says standing up and walking towards me,

"Thanks, you look good as well. I won't be here long though, just wanted to stop by and see Gaara, I was hoping maybe he had heard something about the location of Danzo." I explain,

"Well, Tenten has sent you a letter I heard her talking to Itachi about it," Shikamaru says giving me one of those evil grins,

"That's good I can't wait to hear from her. How is everybody else?" I ask,

"Everyone is great. Itachi was cured by the fifth but has to take some medication daily now, everyone is doing great." He says but his voice breaks right at the end which I think means he is lying to me.

"That's good," I say going along with the lie and turning back to Gaara, as I do, I open my arms and enter a hug with my old friend.

"So glad you came. I will be happy to help you find Danzo or any leads. But first, you must stay at least the night and have dinner with me. Temari, you can look after Shikamaru right?" he asks causing her to explode into a blushing mess again making me smile.

"Yes." She mutters out,

"I always wanted to try that sandfish place you said you loved," Shikamaru says walking towards the door followed by a blushing mess of Temari.

"So, tell me why are you here? Shikamaru didn't say you were coming." He says offering me a seat across from his.

"During my battle with Pain I accidentally killed someone, it was an accident and I didn't know I did it until it was all over. Now Neji is out to kill me and I knew if I stayed I would cause the village to be torn apart and I couldn't let that happen so I left and went to train with the Toads for a few months learning a new Jutsu and then I came here to catch up and start looking for Danzo." I explain,

"So, who is this Danzo?" he asks and as he does I summon the photo of him I sealed into my hand.

"This is him," I say handing it over for him to have a better look causing him to go wide-eyed. 

"I know him, he has been terrorizing caravans and local smaller towns with a band of Shinobi. Why are you after him?"

"He is a threat to the village; he was the reason the Uchiha massacre occurred, so I am going to kill him to protect the village. Once that is done, I may return briefly. Anyway, is there in some way I can help you out?"

"Yes, it will help us both. See this guy has this base that is linked with your Danzo. He has this beast inside. It killed ten of my Jonin and seven teams of unaware Genins. If you can help me kill it, we can get in and find some information about this Danzo for you."

"Sounds great," I say smiling at my friend, 

"Now let's eat." He says just as food comes out for us.

"I haven't had any meat for four months," I say as we dig into our meals. 

After that, he offers me a room and allows me to sleep the night away. When the sun creeps in once again I prepare my gear for battle checking the number of shadow clones still in Mount Myoboku. Which is at ten currently. As I finish rerolling my scroll my door opens, and I see Shikamaru all geared up.

"Gaara told me about the mission I came to get you up and tell you that I am going to help." He says as he opens his pouch and shows me the Kunai, I gave him.

"I am glad you keep it around," I say,

"Yeah, we all do, no one has left without. So, have you mastered the technique?" he asks,

"Yeah, well sought of, I can do it, but it does require too much Chakra for now at least I think it will. I think I just need to practice more to master it. It is combat-ready." I say summoning my kunai blades, sliding the remaining nine into my vest.

"Well let's do this Naruto," Shikamaru says with a smile as we both walk out of my room and down to the front gates. As we do, I see Gaara and Temari are waiting for us.

"How far is it?" I ask as I look out across the sand.

"Two hours on foot," Gaara says as he turns to leave and so I follow his lead. We move quickly weaving in between the dunes finally after two hours I see a cave.

"Looks amazing," I say sarcastically as I look at the dark dank cave. As I do, I hear a roar of a wild beast as I hear this I sit still and focus on my energy. Letting the natural energy flow in, I feel the ground shake, but I don't move. I feel my natures energy balance out.

As it does, I can feel and sense everything, I feel like my senses have been dialled up to 11. As I open my eyes, I am greeted by a zombie-like beast the size of at least five men. It looks like it has been stitched together like some of Orochimaru's experiments. As I stand up, I see Gaara move sand to grip one of its arms.

It roars in rage as it tries to move its arms. "Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu!" I yell as five puffs of white smoke appear around me. As it blows away it reveals five shadow clones of me in sage mode. Not even having to say anything I hold out my hand and one of my shadow clones starts to form a Rasengan. A second later it appears in my hand swirling with energy.

As I look up again, I see Shikamaru gripping a leg and an arm with his shadows holding him from moving but I can see him struggling to hold it together. I decide I need to move now, racing towards the beast flanked by two of my shadow clones.

As we close the distance I jump, his free foot destroys one of my shadow clones right as I connect. As the ball of energy disperses, I send the beast flying backwards hitting its head on the roof of the cave. But I see it get back up, it's hurt but not enough.

"Naruto! Get back!" Temari yells but it is too late even my senses don't help as I am sent flying backwards and into the sand. All my shadow clones turning into puffs of smoke. As I look up, I see the beast howling and then I see it the seal, I see part of it fall away. Only three parts remain. Right on its stomach.

"Alright big guy," I say cracking my neck, I grab three of my kunai and throw one at the roof behind the beast just to the right and the other two directly either side. I summon a shadow clone and get to work forming a Rasengan.

When it forms my clone goes up in a white cloud. Then I use my father's technique and jump to the kunai right behind the beast. As I feel the rock beneath my feet I push backwards flipping over the head of the beast and sending the Rasengan right into the beast's neck. When it connects, I teleport away again to the kunai in Shikamaru's pouch.

"Shit man." He says jumping as I appear next to him,

"Two more hits and this big boy goes down. That seal clearly is holding this beast together." I say, looking at the seal undo another section leaving two more. "if this wasn't so dangerous, I would try and unbind the seal but I would get hit quite a bit if I did." Before teleporting away again to the kunai on the left.

As I appear, I punch the leg of the beast before quickly teleporting to the right doing the same to the other leg and then again and again until the beast had fallen on its knees. "Gaara strangle it!" I yell as I teleport again to the kunai on the roof quickly climbing up on top of the cave, so I am above the fight. Quickly I summon a shadow clone and I start to form a Rasengan again and then I start forcing wind release into it. Forcing it to take the shape of a shuriken.

As I look down again, I hear Shikamaru call, "One more part of the seal to go Naruto!" with a quick nod my shadow clone disperses, and I leap down at the beast.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" I yell as I throw the Rasenshuriken right at the beast's neck lobbing it off. As the head hits the ground the entire body disperses into the sand. 

"Well that was fun," Temari says sarcastically staring at her very broken fan.

"Sorry about that Temari it was my sand he threw at it," Gaara says as I land in front of them all. 

"All good." She says still looking rather distraught by the whole broken fan. As Shikamaru starts to comfort her I enter the cave. As I enter, I see it is dark without sage mode I wouldn't be able to see a thing. On one side I see a seat and table with a bunch of different seal designs and a book.

As I open the book my eyes go wide, they are orders from Danzo. Details about his own movements and all his experiments in the Land of wind. "This is massive," I say as I gather the book and head out of the cave. Once in the proper light, I flick through to the most recent set of orders and I smile. 

_"Currently based in the land of Lightning. Will be for the next year and a half. A small village in the north with some allies. Password. Naruto."  
_

"All right well this is great news," I say as I hand Gaara the book and sigh,

"I guess you will be leaving now right?" he asks, a little sad,

"Yeah, I have a lot of ground to travel. He is in the land of lightning he will be for the next year and a bit and I have a lot of ground to cover. I will be back some time." I say, hugging Gaara before walking over to Shikamaru.

"Where are you going?" he asks,

"Land of Lightning. Got a lead on Danzo. Going to go kill him and then figure out what is next." I say, smiling at my friend who looks concerned.

"You don't have to fight him alone. I could come with you." He offers,

"I don't want any more of my friends' deaths on my hand. Anyway, I need you to look after the village. I am pretty sure you have a girl who would be sad if you went too far." I say with a wink before teleporting to my three Kunai grabbing them and appearing back next to Shikamaru who is staring at Temari.

"You think?" he asks still very confused, 

"Yeah," I whisper, before walking forward strapping my scroll back on. "Alright see you guys around!" I yell as I continue to walk on towards the land of Lightning. 

**Journal Entry 2: **

"

_For the past eight months, I have been moving towards the country of lightning. Nothing really has happened; I still haven't got that letter from Tenten or anyone yet, but I guess it will come eventually. Today is exactly 1 year since the defeat of pain. I hope everyone back home is doing well. _

_I haven't heard anything about it being attacked again so I guess they are doing fine, currently, I am sleeping in a tavern on the border in Land of Hot Water and the land of Fire. It really does make the best tea like Pervy Sage said. _

_Oh, I grew out of my orange clothes so I had to buy new ones, I went more black than before only having orange swirls on my shoulders and around the collar which is all pretty much covered by my sage coat anyway.  
_

_Anyway, I will update again soon. Hopefully with some news about the village or something._

"

**Naruto POV:**

As I finish writing my Journal entry, I look up to see a collection of at least seven men all gathered around. But before I can look again a crow flies in through the window and lands right in front of me. Before I can look to see it properly it changes form into two letters and drops onto the table. As I open the first, I see it is from Itachi.

"

_Hey Naruto,_

_Sorry about how long it took to find you, the dam bird got stuck in between Mount Myoboku and here. Well anyway just wanted to write to wish you luck on your battle and to tell you that Izumi is pregnant. We will be getting married in nine months so I hope you can make it._

_From Itachi_

"

As I continue to smile, I close the letter and place it into my pocket before moving onto the next which is clearly from Tenten. Using a Kunai sticker to seal the back of the letter which makes my smile stretch even wider.

"

_Hey Naruto,_

_I hope you are doing well; we have all missed you around here. It has been hard here; the clans are very uncertain, and lots have happened but there is peace here.  
_

_I got to open my weapon shop properly, I am selling repaired and restored weapons from after the Pain attack as well as going on missions with Lee and Guy. Sasuke has been stepping up with his brother, they seem unstoppable together. _

_Anyway, please send me a letter soon, tell me all about your journey and your training. I really can't wait to hear from you._

_Tenten_

"

As I finish reading my heart skips a couple of beats as I read the name again. As I finish, I grab a piece of paper and starts writing a response explaining my training and all the adventures I have had throughout my journey. Telling her about everything I have done and tried since leaving. As I wipe my hand across Itachi's envelope my name disappears and, in its place, Tenten's appears. Placing my letter inside the envelope.

"The crows are always watching," I whisper as the envelope changes into a crow once more flying out the window once again. As I watch my letter fly away, I notice the men have moved quite close and are in my personal space.

Knowing what comes next I sigh.

**Journal Entry 3: **

"

_One year and six months later I finally, have found their hideout, every night I have silently been taking out anyone coming out hopefully leaving Danzo alone or with a limited amount of support. I am not sure what to expect but I do expect sealing since Itachi says he is after the nine tails. _

_Tonight will be the day I kill Danzo. I will end this threat to the Hidden Leaf._

"

**Naruto POV:**

As I silently slit this guy's throat, I notice a piece of paper in his pocket. As I pull it out, I find it is a map of the area around the hideout and a route across a bridge. And south into who knows where. "Dam they are onto me. If I am going to kill him it has to be on that bridge." I say to myself before moving silently towards my kill zone. 

As I get to the bridge, I notice it is huge, completely made from stone. It has six pillars two at each end and two in the middle all with a statue of lightning on them. I grab my Kunai and throw one onto each of the pillars leaving three more for me to throw.

So, I walk onto the centre of the bridge and I sit down and wait. As I sit, I enter sage mode on brief occasions listening to the world around me slowly move. I listen to the birds and I listen to the wind brush through the leaves reminding me of home.

"I can't believe I got away." I hear an older man say, maybe a few hundred meters away I can't be exactly sure thanks to the wind, but I know this is my target. So, I wait to enter sage mode properly preparing myself. 

_If he is after the nine tails, then he must have sealing techniques so I can't let him touch me otherwise it will be over in an instant. I need to try and keep with range attacks. I can't even let a clone get touched so that limits my fighting capabilities._

I think as I hear the man stop right before the bridge. "Now this is a surprise, I knew someone was after me, but I didn't know it was you. You look just like your father with that hair." He says just as I open my eyes, he looks old and frail with a scar on his chin. He is just like the photo Itachi gave me.

"I am a Toad Sage and I will kill you to protect the village and the Uchiha clan," I say standing up and drawing a Kunai. 

"I think you will struggle." He responds pulling off his shirt on his right arm to reveal the most horrible sight I have ever seen, Sharingan's all implanted into his which is decoloured, and, on his shoulder, it has a face.

"You're a monster just like that creature I killed in Suna," I say creating a shadow clone. As I do, he starts weaving signs. Once he has finished, I have already formed a Rasengan, quickly throwing a Kunai right above me, I teleport to the pillar above Danzo on his right before he can even respond I leap down smashing it into his face. As the Rasengan disperses I notice Danzo has faded away. I teleport back to my Kunai which I threw before I attacked.

_That's not Genjutsu, he can't use it while I am in sage mode my senses are too heightened._

"Your fast I will give you that. You're going to push my abilities, but this was over as soon as you decided to fight me." Danzo says reappearing just right of where I just attacked him. As I stare at him confused about the Jutsu he is using, I notice the Sharingan on his palm slowly close. "My Sharingan will have the nine tails now!" he yells racing towards me.

As he gets less than a meter towards me, I kick upwards using Frog kata causing Danzo to be hit with such force I send him flying into the air. As he does, I teleport away onto one of the pillars. "Any normal person would be killed by a strike like that," I say before teleporting away again just as Danzo reforms another one of his eyes closing.

"Sneaky using that Sage art against me. Very clever indeed. I expected less from you but clearly, you inherited your fathers' brain at least a little of it." He says with a sly smile, as he does, I have already started to move again.

Teleporting to the left of him and I pull out my scroll. I roll through a few sections until I find it. The Seal he used on that beast I fought in Suna, the seals slightly changed to a design of my own.

_If this works, it will limit him to 2 more of these resurrections by unbinding the seals he used to attach the arms on him. Plus, any other seals he has on himself. Just 2 more attacks.  
_

Quickly grabbing the piece of paper, I throw a kunai at him, a second before it reaches him I teleport to it just missing his arm and slamming the seal onto his shoulder quickly infusing just a little bit of Chakra before teleporting back to where I was sitting at the start.

"No matter what you do, you can't win. I will kill you. I will take the Nine-Tails and I will save the Village." He says drawing a Kunai as he finishes. As he throws them, I teleport to mine at the far end of the bridge but as I turn around, they weren't normal Kunai they had explosive tags on them. As I look at the two Kunai plus the one, I was just at had been at, are destroyed. "You are slowing down Naruto, I know all about that very annoying technique your father used. You're not as good as he was." He says with a snarl, but clearly, he is enjoying this. 

I throw a Kunai right at him, leaving me one spare in my pouch and two either end of the bridge.

_I hope your right about this dad._

I think as I reach out to the Kunai like if I would teleport but instead, I continue to build up chakra. Everything feels like it slows down, Danzo easily sides steps the blade ready to grab me preparing for my teleport. But as he does, I release it and the Kunai explode right in front of him and he fades away once again.

_Now to finish this, I should try and get that arm before I kill him. Granny could figure out what is going on with it._

I think as I quickly create three shadow clones. Splitting us off into pairs I start work on creating Rasengan while also infusing wind release into them creating the Rasenshuriken. I quickly teleport to the other side of the bridge while my other two shadow clones work on creating their RasenShuriken. As I hit the other pillar, I leap off it and start running at Danzo just as my other shadow clone holding the other Rasenshuriken does as well. As I get less than ten meters away, I throw it aiming for his right arm to slice it right off.

As I throw it, I turn it ninety degrees so it will slice properly. A second later my clone does the same aiming for his left arm. A second later he can't dodge, and his right arm is sliced right off followed by his left. A second later I see my seal activate and glow bright red.

"I must thank you for the seal idea, it was yours I made some adjustments before we even fought. I was prepared to fight something like that again with you. So, I decided to unbind it all with that seal, especially your arm which I assume Orochimaru put on for you. Well, I will be taking that." I say as I pick up his right arm before sealing it into my scroll. 

"You bastard. You are Minato's son," he says coughing up black blood. "Overconfident like him too." He says before his gut starts exploding with black blood. So, as he does, I teleport away to my Kunai on the far side of the bridge. I watch as a black orb form around him and with an ear-splitting bang he explodes.

The bridge crumbles and I lose sight of his body, but I can't sense his Chakra anymore or hear his heart beating. I look around and see all but two of my Kunai that I placed earlier have been destroyed, leaving me with a total of four.

"Well, that's over. I guess it is time to go home." I say picking up my Kunai and sighing looking up at the sky which has turned a dark black revealing the bright white stars. "I now understand what you mean when you told me. Part of the Journey is the end. It makes so much sense now." 

So, I pick up my Kunai and I start to walk back towards a home I haven't seen in a year and a half.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Returning Home.

**Journal Entry 4:**

_I am less than a day away from the village, I haven't made up my mind yet on if I will stay long. Honestly, I was thinking about just getting some custom Kunai made and then leaving again without the Hyuga even knowing I had returned. It is March and I know it is Tenten's birthday soon and I have missed so much with everyone. I am kinda homesick. _

_Plus, I have been travelling too long and I am getting tired. I may still be fit but if I had to fight Pain now, I would lose. _

**Naruto POV:**

I write as I get up for the very last leg of my journey and I have to decide if I stay home or leave again. I know I will be setting up camp at training ground 3 just to make sure I stay out of the way, especially from the eyes of the Hyuga's

As I walk with my scroll on my back, I start recognising the trees and road I use to travel often leaving the village either with my Sensei or out on missions. I sigh remembering the good old days of young team 7 and the problems we use to cause for ourselves. But it was fun.

As I look up, I am greeted by the main gates to the village. The massive green gates awaiting me, it looks good as new. "Home sweet home," I say with a sigh as I see the people just going about their day, enjoying life. It makes me feel sad to know that I may never actually get to stay here for too long.

"At least I will get to see them, even if I don't get to talk to many of them," I say sighing and deciding to take a more discrete way into the village. As I work my way around the wall, I find a quiet spot and I jump onto it. As I look around, I see the village, it looks good as new as if the Pain attack never happened which warms my heart.

"Well, that is a sight for sore eyes." Someone says to my right, as I turn, I see Choji standing there, fully equipped in his red armour.

"Hey Choji," I say giving him a wave, "Look don't say I am in town if too many find out Neji will come for my head. I am only going to stay for a day maybe two at max." I say sighing returning my gaze to the Hokage faces.

"Well, things have gotten bad, really bad. The Hyuga's have been pressing a lot of crap onto clanless and smaller clans. Forcing them to be segregated and looked at as lesser Ninja compared to the larger clan. The Uchiha's have been trying to keep things under control but there are only so much they can do. People have been killed and the shops owned by clanless have been destroyed and they are trying to force them out of the village." He says which sends me into shock.

"I thought things would get better if I left, I am so sorry Choji." I say heartbroken hearing about my village, "Is everyone alright?" I ask,

"Yeah mostly, Itachi and Izumi's wedding had to be cancelled but they still had their son. But with you back the village could unite, the hero returned please Naruto please help save our village." Choji pleads,

"I will try, I need to go see Itachi," I say leaping off not caring if people see me anymore and I start to run towards the Uchiha compound, I weave through the streets and I hear people whisper my name as I run and every so often I see people pointing and staring.

As I round the corner, I see the symbol for the Uchiha clan on a pair of black gates, I stop out the front of it taking a quick breath before I push it open. As I do four sets of red eyes instant track onto me staring literal daggers into me.

"Naruto?" I hear a friendly voice ask, as I turn slightly, I see Sasuke drop down from his roof and approach me. "Oh my god, Naruto it has been so long." He says offering me a handshake, which I accept.

"Yeah has been Sasuke. I need to speak with your brother is he here?" I ask,

"Yeah," he says before turning, "Itachi! We have someone here to see you!" he yells, a second later I hear someone move quickly from the closest building. As I watch I see Itachi appear out the door, his outfit similar to the one he used to wear. Only he has no red clouds on his cloak instead I notice two Uchiha symbols on each shoulder.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you!" he says smiling walking forward, "So how does the hunt for Danzo go?" he asks, to which I smile, I pull round my scroll and unwind it a bit, summoning forth Danzo's right arm.

"He is dead." I say as Itachi and Sasuke stare confused still just taking in the sight of the arm, "This is his arm he used to kill the Uchiha's. All the missing Uchiha's from back then, their eyes are in this arm. Anyway, I came to thank you for keeping the Hyuga's in check while I have been gone. If I knew things had gotten bad, I would have come back sooner. I will be staying over at Training ground 3, if you need to find me, I will be there. I need to go report to Granny next." I say giving them a wave,

"Thank you, Naruto it means a lot to all, of us," Itachi calls out as I continue to walk,

"Send it over to Granny sometime or burn it, I don't care which you do as long as I don't have to see it," I say as I walk through the gate and back onto the normal street. As I walk, I hear more clearly what people are saying, most seem happy about my return to the village.

As I finally make it to the Hokage building, I feel my heart constrict knowing that I probably won't ever be Hokage not anymore at least. I have a new dream now, one that makes me even more happy something I missed but always wanted.

I climb the stairs towards the Hokage's office, slowly but surely making my way towards it in no real rush. As I enter the hallway, I hear loud thuds as if someone was fighting in the Hokage office. But as I get closer,

"HE IS HERE! SINCE WHEN!" I hear Granny yell, just as I push open the door to see Granny screaming at Shizune.

"Who is here?" I ask, looking at Granny going wide-eyed, shock planted in both.

"You're here oh my goodness!" she yells racing to hug me making me extremely confused, about why she is so excited.

"Yeah, of course, I won't be going anywhere, no time soon," I say hugging granny back,

"I have something I need to tell you," she says releasing me from the hug and walking back to her desk and pulling out a sheet of paper, "I had it tested against yours, I needed to truly know for 100% after you left the village." She says handing me the piece of paper which has a bunch of medical words I don't understand.

"I may have gotten a little smarter but what does this mean?" I ask still confused,

"I am your grandmother, After Dan died, I sent our newly born child into the village system. That child is your father, I always had my suspicion's but after you left, I just had to know. I wanted to know what clan you truly were from." She says a little broken,

"Well, I am glad I can truly call you Granny and you can't yell at me for it," I say winking, but truly feeling happy.

"I am happy you are my Grandson. I am happy to finally find out about all of this, I finally got it all in the open. I am so sorry I waited so long to test." She apologises, I can see some small tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I am happy you are my Grandmother," I say smiling, looking around the office seeing that is just as messy as when I left. "I see she still isn't a fan of doing Paperwork," I say to Shizune, jokingly.

"Yeah something never changes, you look more like your father than ever," she says pointing to my hair, as I feel it, I notice I have let it grow significantly longer just like my fathers.

"Yeah, well that's not all I came here to tell you," I say pulling out my scroll, quickly summoning my report about the Danzo investigation. "This is for you, it is my full report on my journey, training and hunting Danzo who is now dead. Itachi I am sure will be bringing round something I think you will find extremely useful." I say handing it over to my grandmother.

"I will have a read of this soon, so what are your plans?" she asks concerned,

"Well I have to go get a new set of these Kunai," I say pulling out my father's Kunai, "I also have to find a place to live and go see Sakura otherwise she would actually kill me," I say not mentioning wanting to go see Tenten.

"Ah very good. I know a certain weapons mistress was wanting to see you, every two or three days she would ask if I had any news. She could help making those Kunai you want too." My grandmother says,

"Alright sounds good." I say flipping my Kunai in my hand, "Have this, if you need me I will instantly to be able to come to you." I say throwing her the kunai. "I will go see that weapons mistress," I say walking out the door.

As I walk, I ask directions to Tenten's. I walk to this backwards area, as I walk, I see many clanless shinobi all around here as I walk further into this part of Konoha. The buildings are more poorly built, and it doesn't seem any clan really owns this area or has large amounts of people here. As I walk, I see a few Hyuga's walking past and they all have their noses up as if they are better than all the people here.

Finally, I see the shop name, "_TENTEN Weapons.". _As I look closer, I see that the building Is mostly wood and is painted an orange colour the outlines being red and black almost the same as my outfit I use to wear.

_Alright, Naruto be cool and don't make a fool out of yourself._

I think to myself as I walk forward and throw a Kunai into the dirt just outside the shop. I quickly open the door and entire the weapon store.

**Tenten POV:**

I hear the bell ring meaning someone has come into the store. I don't get really any customers mostly Hyuga's ordered to harass me or punks trying to destroy my store. "If you're here to harass me you can just leave, I am not your plaything," I say not bothering to turn around as I attempt to repair the cupboard that broke last time men came in here a few days ago.

"Oh, lucky I am looking for some weapons." A voice says causing me to drop my hammer and my entire body to freezes. The voice is friendly and so pure, a voice I have wanted to hear ever since getting that letter back from him.

"Naruto?" I whisper out a little afraid to turn around in case I was wrong.

"The one the only." He responds in his cheerful voice, but before he could even finish, I had turned around to see him, older and significantly longer hair, looking more like the fourth Hokage than Naruto. But his smile is still the same one it makes my entire body warm-up at the sight of it.

My body just takes over and I rush over and I wrap my arms around him, I don't know why but I listen to his heartbeat slowly as he wraps his own arms around me. I can feel my cheeks grow red, but I have wanted this for close to two years now. "I have missed you. How long have you been back?" I ask,

"Less than an hour, I heard from Granny you have been asking about me," he says, making my heart skip a few beats.

"Yeah, I have been so lonely. Lee has been busy with so many missions since he is a Jonin now. Neji has been sending his thugs to harass me. The 11 barely have time to stop by other than to pick up new weapons. I am just so lost, you are like the glue that stuck us all together," I say pulling out the Kunai he gave me, "I never leave without it, every mission and even when I am asleep, I just want things to go back how things use to be." I cry out feeling tears drip out of my eyes.

"It's ok Tenten, well I am not going anywhere I have some things I need to fix, and I finished my mission. I will be around if you ever need me. I won't let a single one of those men harass you, never again." He says slowly rubbing my back calming me down and stopping the tears from flowing any longer.

"Where are you going to stay?" I ask,

"I think I will camp out at the 3rd training ground tonight then look for a place tomorrow. I only just recently made up my mind to stay so I hadn't planned much yet. But I think I am going to start something new."

"You can stay here I have a spare bedroom and I wouldn't mind the company," I offer while turning and even brighter red and making my heart beat even faster.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he responds,

"No, you wouldn't, it will be great well your going to have to live with my cooking. Neji said it was disgusting so Lee would never taste anything I cook, so if you can survive that you can stay," I whisper out still enjoying being held by Naruto.

"Yeah, I am sure your cooking tastes great, I do have another question for you. I need you to make something for me and I trust no one else to make them," he says causing me to step away and look at him confused. As I do he pulls out a Kunai like the one he gave me just without the gem in it. "I need a set of these made if you can, most of mine are destroyed or already with people and places they need to be. I will pay, I think a total of a million Ryo." He says causing me to stare in shock.

"A million?" I ask in disbelief,

"Yeah, I can offer more, I earned close to three while travelling around, I know your quality of Kunai are excellent so if you demand more I won't object," he says making me so confused,

"Why so much? I can barely make that much in a year? Why me?"

"Cause you're the only one I trust to make these for me, plus I know you're an amazing weapons mistress. So, you will only make and give me the highest of qualities," he says as he places the Kunai in my hand.

A second later I hear someone running and burst through the door.

**Naruto POV:**

I watch as Tenten still completely flustered and looking so adorable while staring at the Kunai I placed in her hands. As she does, I hear someone running towards the store and just as I turn, I see the door fly open.

Standing in the door is a brown spiky-haired teen, blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Dressed as a ninja I recognise him instantly. "Konohamaru!" I call out excited to see the closest thing to a little brother and student I have.

"Big brother Naruto! It has been far too long!" he calls out,

"You have gotten bigger and clearly stronger; you must be a killer with the ladies!" I say with a wink,

"No, not really. I have been learning from Sasuke, so many fire styles. I have even made an original Jutsu. A fire style Rasengan. But I need you to teach me again." He says dropping to his knees and placing his face to the ground, "Please big brother Naruto, take me with you and train me! Don't leave me behind!" he pleads causing me to laugh.

"Lift your head up, I am not leaving anytime soon. I was considering asking Granny to let me teach you personally, I can't be the only toad sage in Konoha. Now go rest up, I am not going anywhere. Maybe tomorrow we can start your training. But I need to move in now," I say smiling at my new pupil.

"Yes, of course, Sensei!" he says jumping up with the biggest smile I have ever seen, giving me a thumbs up he races out the door again.

"Hey Tenten, are you still ok for me to stay here?" I ask just making sure,

"Yeah right up here," she says as she leads me up the stairs, we walk up the stairs and I find that it is a rather big place, at the top of the stairs, is a living room with a balcony, plus a small kitchen on the side. "Alright bathroom is over there and your room is next to mine on the other side," she says pointing to the left-hand side.

I walk over to my room and open the door, it is a nice room, a double bed that isn't made, a desk and some shelves. As I walk in, I notice there is a cupboard with a mirror on the door. "This feels like home," I say as I take off the scroll strapped to my back and place it next to my desk. I then take off my coat and hang it up.

Looking at myself in the mirror I find I have become far more toned than before and my hair is still extremely long looking a lot like my father does on the Hokage faces. "I am glad I went with black," I say looking at my black outfit with the two orange Uzamaki swirls one on each shoulder.

I remove my Kunai holster I have running diagonally across my chest and also hang that up as well. "Well you look different," I hear a lazy voice say from behind me. As I turn around, I see Shikamaru looking pretty much the same as I last saw him.

"Thanks, I guess, how have you been Shikamaru?" I ask,

"Pretty good, Temari told me I have you to thank for us getting together," he says with a sly smile,

"Well, I am glad to hear you are together and your welcome," I say as sassy as I can,

"What about you and Ten? I have been around a few times to say hi and for supplies, but I have been full out between here and Suna," he asks,

"I don't know, maybe. I just have to settle back into life here before I even think about starting any kind of relationship,"

"Fair enough, I am glad to have you back though. Next time your free let's do drinks," he says before waving goodbye and disappearing

As he does, I wander out and into the living room. As I do, I see Tenten working in the kitchen. As I go to talk to her, I hear a massive crash and before I can even respond I am on the ground tackled with the force of at least fifty men.

"YOU IDIOT! YOUR BACK AND YOU DON'T EVEN COME TO SEE ME!" my pink-haired assaulter screams as I feel her punch my chest.

"Well nice to see you too Sakura, I was actually just going to find you." I try to reason which gets me a punch in the gut causing me to see at least a hundred spinning stars.

"I am glad your home it hasn't been the same since you left." She says but I can't really focus since I am still watching the spinning stars go around and round and round and round and round.

I feel the weight leave me, but I still can't get over the spinning stars. I am pretty sure I am missing large parts of the conversation because I can only hear what Tenten is saying.

"I will look after him, don't worry. You go see Sasuke tonight," Then I black out the stars being too much for me.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I feel something soft brush against my face. I instantly get a feeling of affection and caring from it. It stirs me from my sleep as I open my eyes, I see Tenten's hand brushing against my face. "Hey, wake up sleepy, dinner is ready." She says with a smile that would make anyone's heart skip a few beats.

As I stand up, I see the table is set for 2. As we walk over, I can finally smell it, it smells amazing whatever it is. "Oh, that smells so good," I say smiling as I take my seat opposite Tenten. As I look down, I notice it is some kind of stew. It smells like it has beef and a mixture of vegetables in it.

"Thanks," she says with a quick blush, as we begin to eat. I have never tasted anything so good in my entire life. I love Ramen but this is amazing, the flavours just explode and make my senses do backflips with every bite.

"This is my new favourite food," I say,

"Oh, it can't be that good," she says blushing,

"No just as good if not better," I say smiling, continuing to finish my entire meal. "Thank you, Tenten!" I say collecting my bowl and start washing up.

"You don't have to," she starts getting up to join me,

"No if I am going to live here for a while I might as well do some chores and earn my keep," I say as I continue to finish washing dishes. I add Tenten's to my own and quickly finish washing them. "Alright I am going to have an early one, I need to sleep after the months of travelling," I say draining the sink,

"Alright see you in the morning!" she calls as I enter my room. I take off my shirt and pants and collapse onto the bed. I drift off quickly letting the sleep consume me.

I hear a scream and I shoot up instantly I can hear a struggle going on downstairs. I slide off my bed and put my clothes again. Grabbing a Kunai, I move into the hallway, the struggle has seemed to stop but I activate Sage mode. I sense five Chakra signatures downstairs; I recognise one being Tenten.

As I reach the head of the stairs my Sage mode allows me to see four men holding Tenten, "I am going to give you two second to stop attacking my friend." I say as I stare down the one holding Tenten. They are trying to undress her the scum.

"What the fuck is that!" one yells probably seeing my eyes in the dark.

"Times up," I say throwing the Kunai straight at them. Teleporting and split kicking two of the men trying to assault Tenten right in the face. Quickly grabbing my Kunai Punch the man holding Tenten straight out the door and I hear him smash into the building across the street. Finally, the last man has decided to grab a sword from the weapons around him, but it too late. I have swiped out his feet and knocked him out.

"Oh god!" Tenten cries collapsing into a heap, she looks so exposed her shirt has been torn and her tears won't stop coming down her face. I move as fast as I can, wrapping my arms around her she feels hot to the touch, but she would feel like she could shatter if I squeeze too hard.

"It's ok Tenten, they are gone, and I am right here," I say rubbing her back pulling her a little closer, "They can't hurt you," I say just as I sense something making me stop. "Tenten can you give me your Kunai?" I ask, holding out my hand. In which she does, just as I sense a large amount of Chakra signatures. "Alright no matter what you hear you stay inside," I say standing up and walking outside.

As I hold one Kunai in each hand I watch as forty black figures all appear on the rooftops in front of me. I can sense they all seem to have weapons of all sorts and most seem to be from random clans clearly hired.

"We don't need to find him at least. He came to us, easy cash we can make tonight," one says but I couldn't tell who it came from. They all seem nervous but prepared to kill me which makes me feel overjoyed.

"I assume your all rogue ninja's?" I ask to the darkness, both my Kunai in my hand.

"Doesn't matter," the darkness calls back,

"Well just so you know, you touched my friend and now I am in a seriously bad mode!" I yell as I walk forward waiting for anyone to attack me, my sage mode working with my senses allowing me to know when someone makes a move.

Then someone does try to get the drop on me from behind, I turn as fast as I can gripping them by the neck and slamming them into the ground with such force, they cough blood. I then look up at the rest of them, none of them are moving not a single muscle. Then I sense something coming.

A second later I see a flock of crows appear next to me, as they disperse, I see Itachi standing next to me. Eyes glowing red, "I will give you two seconds to prepare yourself." He says, then I watch as slowly all the people in the shadows start to fall off the roofs.

"What did you do?" I ask,

"I used Tsukuyomi on them all, they are all currently dealing with being stabbed over and over for about a week crucified to a cross. Now the Hokage is on the way." He says before he fades away back into the flock of crows.

"Thanks, Itachi," I say before I race back inside to see Tenten crumpled up on the floor crying,

"I am so useless," she cries out in a whisper I would have missed it if I wasn't in sage mode. As quickly as I can I wrap my arms around her joining her on the floor. I bring her as close as I can, never wanting to let her go, I just don't want to see her cry anymore.

"You are not useless, they just got the drop on you, you shouldn't be afraid in your own house, you're the most amazing weapons mistress I know," I say trying to comfort her, "The Hokage is on the way so let me just take you to bed," I say but as I do she pulls me closer,

"No please don't leave," she pleas causing my heart to cry at her sight.

"Alright," I say rubbing her hair and just holding her there for a while, I deactivate my sage mode, and everything becomes a lot darker. I just hold her while she cries, I just need to hold her I don't need to see her, she probably doesn't want me to see her like this.

"Lock them all up!" I hear Granny yell just as the doors open letting the moonlight in, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah," I say still holding her, "She just needs to go to sleep, I will protect her,"

"She seems to have already drifted off in your arms, are you ok?" she asks,

"Yeah, mad. But I am ok. I can't believe she was targeted because of me; she is so kind and such a skilled Shinobi," I say as I look at her sleeping face, which is now peaceful.

"Get her to bed, I will deal with these guys out here, also if you don't mind come round for dinner tomorrow night I wouldn't mind actually spending time with my Grandson, also bring Tenten you probably don't want to leave her alone while she is in this state,"

"Alright," I say picking up Tenten's sleeping body and nodding to Granny before heading upstairs. I quickly put Tenten to bed and then I get back to work, I make a few shadow clones and I start cleaning up and repairing the shop. Close to three hours later I decide to head back to my bed and fall asleep fully clothed.

I feel the sun touch me, forcing me to open my eyes. I see it is still early but the sun has decided that now is the time to wake up. As I sit up, I smell something good, so I follow my nose out into the living area to find Tenten fully dressed in the kitchen. As she looks up she freezes staring at me.

"Hey Tenten, are you ok?" I ask breaking her trance,

"Yeah, I am so sorry you had to see me like that last night. I am such a pathetic Shinobi," she says as she continues to work,

"No way, you are incredible. If I wasn't in Sage mode I would have missed them too. You're the best Kunoichi I know, your Konoha's weapons mistress," I say, smiling at her as she continues to cook, "What they did to you or tried to is horrific, I will not let them ever do that to you. I will protect you and I am sure you will have my back if I ever need it," I say just as she serves two meals.

It is eggs, bacon and some sought of vegetables as well and they all smell delicious. As we eat, we mostly sit in silence, but I notice she is always looking up at me every few seconds. "I am going to make those Kunai for you today," she says trying to make conversation,

"Oh cool, well I am going to train Konohamaru out the front nothing crazy. But tonight, Granny wants us both for dinner, so no getting out of it. I will ask her tonight about officially me training Konohamaru," I say, happy that I actually don't have to travel anywhere or hunt someone down I can spend time with people I haven't been able to see in two years.

As I do the dishes for Tenten I see her wander down to the shop and I decide to have a shower, quickly summoning a new set of clothes from my scroll and finishing getting ready. As I head downstairs, I see Tenten working at the work table hammering away at something, so I decide to wait for Konohamaru outside.

As I take a seat on top of a wooden stump, I close my eyes and start balancing my Chakra levels just like I have to when I enter Sage mode. As I do, I listen to my surroundings and starts to explore the area around me with my heightened senses.

As I search, I see many of the people here have extremely low Chakra levels and or reserves. Most seem to be not ninja's or very low ranked ninja. Then I sense Konohamaru enter the area jumping across the rooftops, I follow his movements using my hearing I sense him jumping from roof to roof. His skills are clearly better and clearly, he is a better shinobi because of it.

As I hear a thud in front of me, I open my eyes to see Konohamaru standing before me. "You where pretty quick and quiet, I still could hear you coming but you have improved a lot since I was last here," I say smiling, as I get a better look, I see he has grown a little bit and his face is more hardened.

"So, what do you intend to teach me?" he asks looking overexcited, in response I smile and close my eyes, reopening them into Sage mode.

"I intend to teach you the basics of sage mode and eventually if you want to create a contract with the toads so they can fully teach you the ability, I can only teach you the basics but it will make them teaching you far easier. Plus, I have a few Jutsu I want to teach you that sage mode will improve," I say closing my eyes again and deactivating my Sage mode.

"Alright!" he yells,

"Alright calm down, now take a seat on this stump next to me," I say, which he does, "Now this will be easier than the real training we will be doing the basics. This is extremely dangerous if you don't master this it could be devastating. Now can you tell me the basics about Chakra?" I ask closing my eyes,

"Yes, well I know it is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy. Balancing them allows us to do things like walk on water and walk up trees."

"That is correct now to enter a sage mode you need to add a third energy type a natural energy. I will explain this later but for now, I need you to focus on balancing your physical and spiritual for practice, you will find even that will heighten your senses." I say starting to do it myself, I remember a few years ago with my own master.

"_Oh, come on Pervy Sage! Why do we have to sit still, we do this for hours and I don't understand how this makes me stronger!" I yell frustrated that we are just sitting there doing nothing again._

_"You are rather impatient! You will understand soon enough plus it is a nice day so we should enjoy it," he reasons keeping his eyes closed._

It makes so much sense now compared to back then, I wish I had taken his advice more seriously. I activate my sage mode and I sense Konohamaru and I feel he is doing well extremely well compared to when I first started learning how to use Sage mode. I feel he is doing very well and I can hear his constant breathing slowly inhaling and exhaling.

"Now try and blackout everything but the sound of your breathing, you will find it far easier to balance yourself," I say still monitoring him. As I say this, I sense a high chakra level enter the area and then followed by another. I sense them moving rapidly towards me and the shop. I slowly open my eyes to see Itachi and Sasuke land in front of me.

"Well hello, Naruto how are you today?" Sasuke asks, looking directly at me, making me slightly unsteady.

"Yeah alright, Konohamaru stay like that and keep balancing that energy out," I sat standing up and walking over to the pair of Uchiha's. "So why have you come around today?" I ask,

"Well as soon as Izumi gets here, I want to introduce you to someone," Itachi says just as Izumi appears around the corner holding a blanket. She has longer hair than when we first met two years ago, and she is as fair if not fairer than Itachi.

"Hey Naruto, you look older, oh my you look just like your father," Izumi says rushing towards us, her voice sounding motherly rather than someone my age. "I had a massive crush on your father when I was young," she says with a wink causing Itachi to facepalm and Sasuke to laugh a very full-hearted laugh.

"Thanks, Izumi you look great too," I say with a smile, Then I notice the baby in the blanket, "Who is this?" I ask taking a better look at the baby that looks no older than a few months old.

"This is Miko, named after mine and Sasuke's late mother. Isn't he cute?" Itachi asks excitedly as if he was a little kid,

"Hello Miko," I say dangling my finger near his face, as I do, I see his eyes. "He has your eyes for sure Itachi," I say as I continue to play with his tiny hand.

"Miko say hello to your godfather Naruto," Izumi says causing my entire body to stiffen, I feel my heart rate start to quicken.

"I don't know if I should be," I stutter out, still frozen in place.

"You did a great deal for all of us Uchiha's, you saved us from Danzo, you fought with and on the same team as Sasuke. Plus, you're the type of ninja I want my little Miko to grow up to be like." Itachi says placing a hand on my shoulder,

"It is an honour," I say caving in, "I am going to spoil you rotten," I say wiggling my finger at Miko. As I do it brings up thoughts of my new goal, "So have they pardoned you now of all of your crimes?" I ask turning back to Itachi.

"Yes, I am a full-fledge ninja again, I am on the personal guard of the Hokage and the clan representative right now. I was actually on my way home when I saw the mass of Ninja's coming towards this area, so I followed and found you outside ready to fight them last night,"

"Yeah thanks again for last night, I could have taken them, but it would have ended with their deaths rather than you being able to take them alive,"

"I heard what happened, that is horrible I hope Tenten is alright," Izumi says,

"They are lucky I didn't get my hands on them," Sasuke says rage clearly ready to bubble over,

"Oh, they are lucky I didn't go full Sage mode on them," I say as I notice something strange across the road. "Itachi, Sasuke do you sense that killing intent?" I ask, still looking around.

"Yeah can't tell where," Itachi responds quickly putting Izumi behind him. I hear Sasuke draw his sword.

"Konohamaru do you know where it is?" I call out looking around at the street which is now empty except for us. As I listen, I can hear the dust blow-by.

"I can't tell exactly but it is from across the street for sure," he says still sitting with his eyes shut but I know his energy would have been thrown off balance by this killing intent, even I would have been.

"Killing Danzo was helpful for me," a voice echoes through the street. "Itachi, I will kill the rest of your clan but for now you can live, my plans can continue now I don't have to track the nine tails all over the world. I will kill you all," it says before the killing intent disperses and slowly but surely people start going about their day as if nothing had just happened.

"Itachi go speak to Granny, Izumi please come in with me. Konohamaru!" I order, instantly Itachi disperses into crows and Konohamaru leaps up and next to me.

"What do you need big brother?" he asks drawing a kunai,

"You need to help Izumi and the baby upstairs; you hear that voice you yell. Keep this with you," I say chucking him one of my Kunai,

"What about me and you?" Sasuke asks,

"We take watch," I say just as the killing intent returns, as Izumi and Konohamaru head inside I see a man appear dressed in a black cloak and red clouds appear.

"Well, you two. Your so big now, you look just like your father on the day I helped kill him. And you, you look like your mother Sasuke," the man says, as I look, I see he is wearing an orange swirl mask with only one hole where I can see a Sharingan.

"Leave or we will kill you," Sasuke says preparing himself for a dash forward,

"I will, I just have a message for you both," he says, as he throws a scroll at our feet, "It's funny, I am responsible for both of your parent's deaths, I killed yours looking like Itachi. I killed that red-headed bitch with her own demon, oh it was a good day that day!" he says as he swirls away and into nothingness.

"I am starting to think this world has it out for us both," I say nudging Sasuke,

"We can't seem to catch a break ever," he says putting his sword away and nudges me back playfully.

"Well you go protect your soon to be sister in law, and your nephew, I am going to check on Ten," I say leading us both into the shop, which is empty. I imagine they are upstairs, so I start walking up, just as I am about to reach the top, I feel a pain in my shoulder. As I turn, I see my own Kunai sticking out of it, with a gem in it. "Glad to see you too Ten," I say sarcastically pulling out the Kunai,

"Oh my god Naruto!" she yelps rushing towards me, "you didn't call so I thought you were the enemy," she explains,

"All good my fault anyway," I say.

As Tenten fixes me up I see many people come in and out of the living room until finally, the evening has come, and it is time to go see Granny for dinner tonight. Thanks to Tenten my shirt and cloak have been ruined and my other is dirty but other than that everything is ok now.

As we walk in the fresh night air, I look over at Tenten, she is dressed formally in a Chinese style dress, white and maroon like her typical ninja outfit. Every time she walks I feel my heart skip a few extra beats, "You look beautiful tonight Ten," I let slip not knowing what came over me.

As I continue to walk Tenten seems to have stopped. As I turn to look, I see Tenten trying to cover her extremely red face. It looks like a tomato or a Sharingan. "Ten?" I ask hoping I hadn't broken her,

"Yeah sorry was just lost in thought," she says clearly still embarrassed. But we continue to the Hokage's office in relative silence. That is until we reach the door of the Hokage, which explodes sending a shinobi dressed all in black, as I look at his headband, I notice it is leaf shinobi.

A move quickly grabbing the guy by the neck and placing one of my kunai to his stomach.

"Hello there Naruto, this guy thought he could get the drop on me, just leave him here Itachi will be finished with his friends on the roof in a few seconds," Tsunade orders, so following them I decide to knock the guy out just to be sure.

"Good to see you Lady Tsunade," Tenten says with a quick respectful bow,

"Well Tenten you look great, I am so sorry to hear about what happened to you last night, Sai and Itachi have been trying to get more out of them but we haven't found much. I do assume they were after Naruto and you just got in the way of them," Tsunade explains as we continue to walk down the stairs and to a small house which has the Senju clan symbol showing above it.

"I always thought you lived in your office," I quip trying to make a joke,

"If Shizune had her way I would be," my grandmother responds,

"Do you mind if I tell Tenten?" I ask, hoping she would understand what I was asking as we make our way into the dining room,

"You can tell whoever you like Naruto," she responds as she continues into the kitchen,

"Tell me what?" Tenten asks taking a seat very confused about our conversation.

"Well Lady Tsunade is actually my grandmother, I only found out just before I came to find you," I say proudly to Tenten whose eyes widen like an owl.

"Wow that is amazing I am so happy for you!" Tenten responds, clearly happy for me.

"Yeah, you're the first to know I assume?" I ask leaning back in my chair,

"Yes, well other than Shizune who ran the test,"

"Actually, I have things I wanted to ask from you," I say trying to sound as serious as possible,

"Fire away," she says continuing to work in the kitchen,

"Well I want to ask formally to train Konohamaru as a Toad Sage, I know I am still a Genin but I would really like to. I have started some unofficial training today just before the incident with the masked man,"

"I am not against that, I will happily put Konohamaru under you, but tomorrow you have to accept something, you will be the fourth new Jonin from the Konoha 11." She states,

"No one else has become Jonin?" I ask confused remembering only Shikamaru, Neji and Lee are Jonin now.

"Yeah, we wanted to Promote Tenten, but Guy said he wanted to teach her something before that. Plus, Sasuke isn't apart of the 11 but he is also a Jonin."

"Well I will be happy to accept; I also want to ask about restarting the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan?"

"What would you like to know?" my grandmother responds,

"It is about my new dream; the one replaced my dream of being Hokage. I wanna start a family and have kids with someone who really cares and loves, we have lost so many and it's what I really want. My mother wanted it and I don't think my father would be half the man he was without his drive to be a family man." I say as I feel a small number of tears roll down my cheek, my heart clenching as I imagine training with a couple of blonde kids both wearing a combined symbol of the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols.

"I wouldn't mind great-grandkids, I don't see why you can't you just have to find that loving and caring partner obviously and your still young, slow down and smell the roses before smelling diapers," Tsunade says making me laugh and my heart starts racing with each laugh. "But why have you given up on being Hokage?" she asks her voice now concerned,

"I have two reasons honestly. I have been travelling for two years so it gave me a lot of time to think. A lot of time to figure out what I wanted. The first is to keep the peace in the village if I was placed as Hokage with the Hyuga clan as it is there would be civil war and I want to protect the peace not ruin it. I can still do good and protect the village without being the Hokage." I explain sighing at the end knowing what is coming next, "The second is I want my other dream of starting a family and having kids to replace it. I want to have kids that will be loved and cherished. I want to be a good man. I am older now and I realize that I have made mistakes and looked past things I shouldn't."

"Well I am just saying this now, I am not retiring just yet anyway, but your one of my top choices for replacing me. That won't ever change, not because you're my Grandson, but because you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and you're the kind of man that should be wearing my hat."

"And Naruto you're already a great man in my eyes," Tenten says leaving me at a loss for words, then I feel the tears as they start rolling as I realize something, after two years.

"What's wrong?" my grandmother asks turning around to see me crying,

Crying and trying to wipe away the tears, "I just realised I am finally home,"

[Hey guys, bit of a longer one today, I really want to hear your thoughts on the story so far and my writing style. PLEASE! Leave a review and or a comment this chapter or any of the chapters, I am begging you guys! I really want to know what you guys think! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I love your continued support so please keep supporting me! See you next chapter!]


	5. Chapter 5

NaruTen: Pain Chapter 5: Of Monsters and Men

[Sorry for the delayed release, I had to reedit this part because it had too many errors in it when I first wrote it and when I edited last night It just wasn't up to scratch and I don't like putting out garbage you guys deserve better. Anyway please enjoy this Chapter!]

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

"Good Konohamaru!" I yell as I jump back disengaging from combat from my student. I quickly run through a few hand signs, "Earth style! Mud wall!" I yell as I slam my hands into the ground, as I do, I hear the earth erupt in front of me into a massive wall.

A second passes then I decide to move, racing towards where my student might be, while I do this, I collapse the wall to reveal my student holding a red ball of energy.

_So, you're going to use your fire style Rasengan, ha. This should be fun._

I think as I race towards him, as I do, he races towards me, his blue scarf flowing in the breeze. I smile figuring out what I am going to do. As we reach each other he screams, "FIRE STYLE RASENGAN!" as he goes to slam it into me, I move to the side, dodging the attack completely. As I dodge, I grab his scarf and tighten it. Strangling my poor naïve student.

"Close Konohamaru," I say as I grab a piece of paper out of my pocket and slam it onto his back. "This is a chakra seal, deactivating whatever jutsu the user is using. The Hyuga clan actually inspired me to create it." I say as his Rasengan deactivates and I let him fall face-first onto the ground. "It deactivates one critical chakra point like their Taijutsu style does," I say pointing to the middle of his back.

"Dam, you! Big brother I thought I had you that time."

"Well, I honestly thought you were going to use that explosive tag shadow kunai Jutsu. Tenten was not happy with me when I came home with all my clothes torn." I say reminding me of the horrified look I got from her and the hug she decided to give me.

"So how does it feel? Having your own student for an entire two weeks?" he asks still sitting, sweat streaming down his face.

"Fun I enjoy teaching you, when Miko is old enough I want him on my Genin team. I hope to teach him all annoying Jutsu that will drive Sasuke and Itachi insane." I say giggling at the thought of Miko using different sexy jutsus to drive his family ballistic.

"That kid is going to be amazing I am sure of it," Konohamaru says tearing off the seal off his back.

"Do you have a special lady?" I ask curious about my new students love life, "Moegi or Hanabi?"

"No, I don't have much luck with the ladies, I haven't really tried though," he says with a sigh, which worries me my strength comes from those strong bonds. Those strong bonds make me dig deep and tap into strength I didn't know I had.

"Well it is important to forge these sought of relationships; it gives you a reason to fight on when you seem to be out of options. Now anyway, let us get on with some more training." I say as I unroll the Toad summoning contract. As I look down, I see three signatures, my own, my fathers and my master. "This will be a big step for you. So be prepared," I state to him making sure I am not messing around to which he nods.

"I am ready Sensei!" he responds standing up again to join me,

"Now follow my signs and learn them. This will be crucial." I say, bringing my hands to in front of me, "Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep," I say while moving my hands to show the hand signs, as I do Konohamaru follows along making the hand signs as well. "SUMMONING!" I yell as I slam my hands into the ground, as I do, I watch the large white smoke appear around me. As I feel the familiar skin of Gamakichi, I stand up fully I can see the village and the entire forest surrounding the training field.

"Wow." Hear from bellow and looking down I see Konohamaru completely starstruck by the appearance of the toad.

"Alright Thank you Gamakichi," I say as I dispel him and land on the ground again in front of Konohamaru. As I walk over to him, I sit in front of the scroll and motion for my star-struck student to join me which he does. "Now you have to write your name in blood," I say motioning to the scroll,

"Is that all?" he asks still I assume taking in the whole toad appearing in front of him, to which I nod.

"Now sign the contract so you can summon them," I say, as I do, he bites his thumb and begins to write and I watch as he signs his full name. As he finishes, I look over to him and I smile, "Now time to gather your chakra and prepare to summon your first toad." I say standing back as he joins his hand together and starts gathering Chakra.

He starts weaving the signs slowly, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep. As he finishes the last one, he slams his hand into the ground, "SUMMONING!" he yells, as the black writing shoots out from where his hand hits the ground. Then a small puff of white smoke appears.

As the smoke parts a small frog no bigger than Gamakichi when I first meet him. "You did good, I could only summon tadpoles when I first tried," I state nodding with approval at my student.

"What's your name?" Konohamaru asks bending down to the toad,

"My name is Gamaten, I have never been summoned before, so this is amazing!" the toad yells like an excited child.

_All young toads are the same it seems._

I think with a small smile as I look at the small green and orange toad, "Well when you are dismissed I want you to tell chief toad that there is a new summoner and he is my student so please look after him." I say to the small toad who nods in response,

"Wow pleasure to meet you Gamaten, I am Konohamaru and I summoned you. I hope we can become good friends like my master is with the other toads." Konohamaru says clearly excited to meet the new toad.

"Yes, please summon me again! I will grow big and help you in battle!" Gamaten yells excited as he dispels into a puff of white smoke again leaving the grass bare.

"This is great! Alright, let's go get some Ramen and call it a day, you have made great progress today. So, tomorrow morning I think you can have the morning off to go spend time with people who you think are precious and I expect you to take a nice lady to lunch. Then you are to report here to spend some time with me and I think Itachi and Sasuke will be joining us as well as little Miko." I order making me think of the time Jiraiya made me go and hug Sakura during our training before the finals of the Chunin exams.

"Yes sir, I will tell you all about it!" he says jumping up excited and runs towards the village, so with a quick sigh, I follow behind him racing towards my favourite ramen stand in the village.

**Itachi POV: **

"Alright so next up is the Hyuga's to speak," Homura announces as I sigh knowing what is coming next, as I look up from my papers I see the rest of the council, positioned in a U shape with the elders up one end and the clan leaders running down each end.

Directly across from me are Neji Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi. All leaders of their respective clans, mostly friends to me and my clan except for Neji. As I turn to my right, I see Lady Tsunade Senju who seems to not be paying attention to anything other than her paperwork, but I know better. As I turn to my left, I see the man next to me as Kono the leader of the Sarutobi clan, next to him and the final man on the council is Dazo leader of the Shimura which was the one that Danzo came from. Plus, the two elders one of which being Homura and the other being Koharu, who act as the elders and the civilian influence even though they are both retired ninja's.

"Thank you Homura," Neji says standing and bowing to the elders, clearly sweetening them up for his disgusting proposals he is about to shove down our throats as he has for the past five months. "Now I would like to propose a vote as I have for the past five months, I would like to expel the useless baggage known as the clanless from our village, they are only clogging up our academy system for more useful students from minor and major clans. They use the academy free of charge pretty much, they pay no taxes towards it like our clans do. It is disgusting if we had more space and time our lovely Namikaze and Uzumaki clan could have survived the great war." He starts his voice smug and disgusting,

_Even though Naruto is the heir, they wouldn't view him as the heir more likely a disgusting demon/monster._

"Now, I propose that all minor and major clans be left alone, all clanless or filler clans should be expelled to make room. The slums for the clanless area are some of the most disgusting, unclean areas I have ever been in. They are a waste of space and are a blight upon our fair village, they must be removed before they spread any further." He finishes before bowing, practically kissing the ass of the elders, before taking a seat again. Before anyone can say anything, I stand up.

"Using my powers as one of the founder clans I dismiss this without the need of a vote," I announce the exact same way I have the five times before this.

"You do understand, that the clan founder laws for the Uchiha and Senju only work six times a year, for each clan. You are doing this will not allow you to veto any new laws until the new year. You understand this?" Homaru asks, raising an eyebrow at me,

"I do understand this thank you," I say glaring at the elder who should have been replaced years ago.

"Well then the proposal is dismissed," Homaru states as I hear Lady Tsunade sigh with relief, but then it dawns on me.

_I can't protect them again; the village is crumbling around me. Tsunade can't veto because it would appear as Tyrannical Hokage and she needs the councils support, even though she is a Senju. I need to find a way to protect the innocent people of this village just like I did with my clan the night of the massacre._

"Well that is not all I have a new proposal to put to vote," Neji says standing up again, as he bows towards the elders again, "We must discuss the risk and the crimes of the demon that lives among us disguised as a hero. The demon fox killed the closest thing I had to a sister, the clan heir. My clan demands a body for a body. The body. No, I would settle for the head of Uzumaki Naruto. The Hyuga clan demands justice from the council and they won't settle for anything but the head of Uzumaki Naruto. He's leaving after the death of my cousin was practically the admittance of guilt, he ran because he murdered a fellow ninja and a clan member," Which makes my brain freeze up, my body stiffens.

"You will not have the head of the godfather of my child!" I yell across pointing my finger at the Hyuga, "My clan will protect him!" I yell as I do the room erupts into a shouting match, I can't make out what anyone is saying but there is yelling at every member. All but one, as I turn, I see Tsunade, wide-eyed and in shock. Clearly processing everything that has just been said and stated by the Hyuga. Then she slowly rises, looking directly at the Hyuga and I watch her take a deep breath in and out.

"QUITE!" She roars, making the entire room stop, a pin could be heard dropping it was so quiet. "As Naruto Uzumaki is a Ninja, he falls under my jurisdiction not the clans and civil. So, as Hokage, I say that this matter is not one for discussion amongst the clan council. This matter is dismissed as of the order of the Hokage." She roars,

"You can't be serious?" Neji asks in disbelief, "Surely not, he is a danger to not just my clan but to the entire village your personal feelings cannot get in the way of this,"

"You have no rights or power in the affairs of the Hokage office, or in the ninja decisions only I do. Now be seated and drop this issue before I decide to hold a new election for new clans for this council." She yells, settling the debate and with that, I sigh glad it is over finally.

**Konohamaru POV:**

As I walk into the compound, I sigh knowing it is time to see my father. Even though I hate him and what he does to me every night after training with big brother Naruto.

As I walk into the main house, I enter the living room, just like my grandfather's place use to be covered with books on every wall. A shrine on the wall with my grandfather's photo above the shrine dedicated to Sarutobi sacrifice. As I approach it, I bow down,

"Thank you, I wish you could see big brother Naruto he had me sign the contract with the Toads, he taught me to summon one. He is teaching me amazing things." I say, but before I can continue, I am grabbed from behind and dragged onto my ass.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH THAT DEMON SPAWN!" A loud familiar male voice screams, then I feel a pain in my gut as I see the fist collide with my stomach and I feel like I want to vomit my ramen up. "YOU TRAIN WITH THE DEMON THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED PROTECTING, ALL ON YOUR GRANDFATHERS ORDERS, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IF SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO LOOK OUT FOR THAT DEMON SPAWN AS AN ANBU AGENT THAT NIGHT SHE COULD OF LIVED AND LET THE DAM DEMON DIE."

"He isn't a demon he is my Sensei," I scream as he punches me again into the stomach and then throws me into the bookshelf as the books fall all around me. I want to scream and cry, the shear pain is so unbearable, my back feels like it is on fire.

"That demon killed the Hyuga Heiress, he is the reason your mother died. If he was just killed so many people would have lived, you are a disgrace, now renounce that demon!" he yells grabbing me again lifting my pretty much lifeless body to stare into his brown dark brown eyes, and as I stare into the darkness of them I see nothing but hatred.

"No, he is my brother!" I scream as he punches me again and again in the face, after the fifth I lose count. I feel blood pour down my face, I feel the rivers of blood drip all over my mother's scarf turning the calm, caring blue into a rage-filled, hostile red.

"Then you are no son of mine, nor of this clan," he says dropping me, and walking over to the bookshelf. I watch as my father grabs a book from the shelf and pulls a brown ancient book from the shelf. "Your grandfather was so proud of you, he left you this," as he throws me the book, "it will only open to your Chakra, yours alone. Now." He says as he pulls another larger black book out.

"Father no, you shouldn't," I say as I realize what that book is, I watch helplessly as my father flicks through the pages to towards the end of the book.

"No more, you are not my son," he says tearing out a page in the book, my page in the book. "Your last name and right as the clan burn with this page." He says throwing any hope in remaining a Sarutobi into the fireplace. "As the leader of the Sarutobi clan, I give you five minutes to collect your things, and then you are banished from the clan." My former father says as I feel my eyes give way finally, and the dams open, the tears start streaming. My heart shatters, the last of my family casting me aside.

**Naruto POV:**

As I walk through the door, I am greeted by the familiar smell of steel and lavender that Tenten likes to use to freshen up the store floor. As I look over at the counter, I see Tenten hard at work, her brown chocolate hair in two buns like she always has. As I go to greet her, I watch her start to collapse, I move instantly teleporting straight to her and catching her before her head hits the ground. Her body feels so fragile like glass and if dropped it would shatter into a million tiny pieces.

I keep her in my arms for a few seconds before she I see her eyes start to open and I am greeted by a warm chocolate brown. "Naruto?" she asks clearly dazed and very confused.

"Yeah it's me, you're alright, I just got back and saw you collapsed so I teleported to the kunai in your pouch and caught you," I say moving a few strands of loose hair from her face, as I do, I notice a small pink cover her cheeks.

"Thank you, Naruto," she practically whispers,

"Have you had lunch?" I ask concerned to which she shakes her head, so I do the only logical thing. I pick her up bridal style and take her upstairs. I place her on the couch so she can rest and watch me make dinner for her. "You need to look after yourself better, you work so hard all the time you must take the proper breaks and rest otherwise you will burn out," I say as I start preparing my own speciality, a Yaki udon.

"I know, I am sorry I worried you Naruto, I have almost finished your Kunai, I just have to write the seals onto them," she says, which makes me smile knowing that soon I will be wielding weapons from one of the most precious people to my heart and that she is putting in so much effort into them for me.

"Its ok Tenten, just be careful please for me?" I ask as I look up from cutting vegetables to see her nod slightly,

"So, have you picked someone for your wife or fallen for anyone?" she asks curiously, as she does I stop working and look up at her slightly confused,

"I have an idea, but I don't want to rush things, I have fallen for this amazing girl I just don't want to scare her away or risk her getting hurt like everyone else has who has ever loved me," I say as the faces of my parents, Hinata and my sensei all appear before me, smiling but a reminder of the curse against love I have.

"Well, even if they hurt by being near you, as long as you love them it doesn't matter how much pain there is." She says smiling, making my heart skip a few beats. As I continue to cook, we discuss just normal shinobi things, like weapons and any upcoming missions. Just normal chit chat until I finally finished cooking, even though it is just chit chat I love spending time just speaking to Tenten. Her passion for being a Shinobi and weapons makes my heart skip a few beats whenever she starts talking about them.

As I place the finished meal in front of her at the table, I sense a Chakra signal approaching the shop, one I know that belongs to my pupil. "What is it?" Tenten asks concerned probably from the confused face I am making,

"Konohamaru is coming," I say as I start to walk downstairs just as the door knocks. I walk forward and opens the door and I wasn't prepared; nothing could prepare me for the sight I was greeted with.

My student was bloody, bruised and looked like he had been through hell. Large parts of his hair were stuck together with dried blood as if it was some kind of hair spray. His clothes were torn, especially the places that clan symbols usually are kept. His scarf torn on the ends and the usual blue was replaced by a dark purple, caused by blood drying into the scarf itself.

My eyes go wide as an owl as I look at my poor student. My heart is beating a million miles an hour as I stare at him, wondering who did this to his student.

"I am sorry, I had nowhere else to go," he says before collapsing into my arms, so like an hour earlier I pick him up and race him up the stairs and onto the couch. As I place him, I go and grab the medical supplies, as soon as I have returned to his side, I start cleaning his wounds. I notice Tenten joining me starting to stitch up the larger cuts and cleaning many of the wounds on Konohamaru's body.

As I finish, I see his eyes open, "Hey there, buddy what happened?" I ask concerned, as I look at him, I notice his eyes are wells of darkness and despair as if his spirit had been crushed.

"Father banished me," he mumbles out, as wells of despair start to burst and tears start streaming down his face, "My father banished me from the clan, he said I was tainted by the demon fox. He beat me every day after training so I could become clean and pure once again but, but today," he says, but he can't continue as he the cries won't let him, my heart shatters into a million little pieces realizing that it is all my fault. "I am no longer a Sarutobi I am just Konohamaru. I have lost everything; I am so sorry to bother you!" he yells continuing to cry out in front of me.

_I ruined this poor boy's life, he doesn't have a family anymore, all because of me. I did the one thing I swore I would try and prevent! I am a monster._

I think to myself but as I do, I see Tenten move and hug Konohamaru who stops crying instantly, "It's ok, you haven't lost everything you have me and Naruto and I am sure you have friends. Now you can sleep here tonight, and then tomorrow night, then the night after that, then the next and forever how long you need." She says stroking Konohamaru's bloody hair.

"Take my room, little brother. I will sleep on the couch," I say getting out of his way, and showing him to my room.

As he enters, I close the door to let the poor boy sleep, I sigh and join Tenten back at the table. We eat in silence, not wanting to talk to each other but because we want Konohamaru to go to sleep. As we eat one thing runs through my head,

_You're the monster that did this to him_

As I finish eating, I do the washing up and move wordlessly towards the couch ready to sleep there for the next few nights at least. Then I feel someone grab my arm, as I turn to see Tenten blushing and her head to the ground so I can only see the bottom of her bright red cheeks.

"You won't sleep on the couch," she states as she drags me towards her room, I know better than to fight her since I kind of want to be close to her. As we enter her room, she turns to me her face as red as my mum's hair, "You will sleep with me in my bed, I won't let such a good friend sleep on the couch. No Arguments, it's a king-sized bed so there is plenty of room." She states as she picks up some clothes at the end of the bed and walks away, leaving me to my own devices.

_I guess I better prepare myself for bed, there is no getting out of this, she will pin me down with Kunai if I don't behave._

I think as I take off my clothes, save for my pants and singlet trying to keep a little decency and not to make Tenten uncomfortable with how I usually sleep in my boxers and shirtless. As I wait, I sit on the edge of the bed not willing to get in, not knowing if it was rude or if she had a change of heart suddenly.

As I hear the door open, I see Tenten enter in a silver nightgown, as she walks in, I see her pull two pins from her hair. The buns fall revealing long brown hair, making my heart skip a few beats as I gaze towards the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I watch as she moves silently and gracefully to the other side of the bed and slides under the sheets.

"It's ok Naruto don't overthink this," she says patting the other side of the bed inviting me in. So I take the invitation and slide into the bed next to her, as I do this my cheeks start to burn hot from the embarrassment burns deep within my soul.

As I close my eyes, I feel my mind start screaming at me,

_"YOU MONSTER! YOU DESTROYED ANOTHER LOVED ONE LIFE, YOU ARE A DEMON!"_

It screams it over and over again until I can't take it, my strong will breaks, and the tears start, cries escape my lips as I attempt to hold them back not wanting Tenten to hear. Then I feel a warm body crawl towards me, and an arm wrap around me. It makes me feel safe and loved. As I open my eyes, I am met by two concerned chocolate orbs.

"What's the matter why are you crying?" she asks,

"I ruined his life; I destroyed his life by just being in it. If I wasn't in it, he would be still with his clan. I destroy everyone I touch, and I won't tell the girl I think I love how I feel because I don't want to destroy her life like I did my mothers, father, sensei, Hinata's and now my pupil. I am a monster, a demon disguised as a human only meant to destroy all those around me." I cry out, as tears continue to stream down my face,

"Don't say such things, it isn't your fault. You are not the demon fox you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You are the hero of Konoha, you did nothing. You taught your student, his father cast him aside. You gave that boy somewhere to go, someone who cares about him when his entire world crumbled around him," she states as I continue to cry as she rubs my back, slowly but surely I feel the tears stop and then I see her open her mouth to continue, "You saved me, you gave me a reason to keep going, a reason not to give up, a place to call home even though that home was travelling around the world for two years. I want to help you with your dream, I want to help you make everyone's lives better around him. I want to give you my heart and even if it gets hurt it wants to stay here," she says as I stare in shock at the sudden outburst of the girl, I think I love. Then while I am still in shock, she plants a kiss on my cheek, causing my cheeks to explode into a pink colour and burn as if it was placed near a fire jutsu.

"Are you serious?" I ask, making sure I wasn't dreaming, to which I get a nod and she snuggles into my chest as if it was a pillow. "Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" I ask,

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with my partner," she states not moving from my chest, a second or two passes until she speaks again. "I felt so lonely until you wrapped me up in your arms when you got back, when I leapt into your arms, I felt safe and happy again. I am sad when you're not near me and happy when you're next to me. I want to be with you more than anything, but I don't want to force you just in case you didn't have the same feelings for me." She says, which causes my heart to beat faster and faster.

"I want to be with you because you wrote to me while I was away, I know you care for me being me and that is all that ever wanted from my partner, just that idea that I am wanted and cared for," I say as I place my arm around her bring her closer so her entire body is touching mine, not caring that she could hear my thumping heart.

"I want to stay here in your arms forever, but let's take this slow and enjoy this." She says, as she does, I place a kiss into her brown hair, as I press my lips to her hair, I notice it smells like lavender and metal, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Itachi POV:**

I watch as my brother, his friend Sakura and Izumi all start talking amongst each other. Taking this as a distraction I quickly move and enter the room of my son. It is a light blue room, with very little in it other than the crib and a box of toys.

As I wander over, I pick up my son, knowing that he isn't asleep. "Hey there Moki, are you pretending to be asleep, so mummy won't get mad?" I ask as I wiggle my finger in front of my son, which decides to giggle and grab onto it. "See daddy knows, best doesn't he?" I ask knowing I won't get a response. I stay like this for a while just holding my son in my arms before I decide to ask him another question, "So when do you think Uncle Sasuke and Aunty Sakura will get together? She has been spending a lot of time here." I say to my son who giggles at me, trying now put my finger in his mouth. "I know, I love you too," I say removing my finger and placing kiss on his forehead which causes him to giggle even more.

For a few moments, I stand there with my giggling son, making me extremely happy to see him after a stressful and long day with the council. Then I feel an arm wrap around my back and a body presses up against me in an embrace. "Itachi, can we get married next month, Naruto is back, and the clans aren't about to fall apart into civil war like a few months ago so, please can we? I know we are practically married but I just want to make it official now, nothing big something small, with the clan and a few friends." She asks desperately, her tone sounds like it is going to break any second and my heart breaks when her voice does.

"I agree, let's get married why not?" I ask rhetorically, turning around to face my wife dressed in beautiful purple, with that I place a kiss on her lips which she accepts, and I can feel the electricity between us until we have to separate thanks to a giggling Miko.

"I love you both more than the world itself," she says wrapping her arm around me again and placing a kiss on our child's forehead.

**Neji POV:**

_"Today has been a struggle, I tried to bring up the topic of expelling the clanless and also killing Naruto during the clan council meeting but I was met with resistance the only benefit is that Itachi will be out of Veto's next month so I can expel the clanless next month. I have to find some supporters to kill the demon another way, a less official and legal way."_

I write as I notice the sun slowly set around me, I go to stand when I hear a knock and decide to remain seated for a few more seconds at least.

"Come in," I call, as the door opens and one of my guards enters.

"You have quite a few guests," he says with a bow before standing to the side. As I watch the door I watch, Kono, Dazo, Toki, Inoichi and Kane enter. All leaders of different clans within the village,

"Well hello Dazo, Kono and Inoichi. A pleasure to see you after the council meeting today." I say standing and bowing to them, then turning my attention to Toki and Kane, "Now you are Toki leader of the Hoki clan a minor clan but one of the bigger ones correct?" I ask the white-haired elderly man who is more tanned than most of the other men, looking more at home in Suna than Konoha.

"Yes, master Hyuga, we heard how you were shot down at the meeting and came to put our help forward to your cause." The man says bowing slightly out of respect,

"Thank you, Toki," then I turn to a younger woman no older than thirty maybe late twenties, "You are Kane correct? Leader of the Kurama clan, famous for their Genjutsu that makes what happens in the Genjutsu happens to their body? A minor clan now but use to be larger?" I ask the woman as I inspect her mixture of brown and green eyes, which reminds me of trees and the forest.

"That is correct, you honour me by remembering master Hyuga," she says with a quick bow,

"Now you must be curious why we are here?" Dazo asks, "We are here to give you our support for killing the demon beast known as Uzumaki Naruto." He continues which they all nod in agreement,

"Now I guess you would come to Kono and Dazo but Inoich isn't your daughter friends with the beast?" I ask curious as to why the father of Ino would support killing a friend of hers.

"I need to protect her from the beast, even though she doesn't know she is at risk. She may say he is harmless and is loyal but after seeing what happened to Hinata I can't run the risk of it happening to my daughter. I will protect her even if it is from herself," he says, clearly torn between making his daughter happy and protecting her from danger.

"Alright, so I suppose you have a plan?" I ask turning to Dazo, which I see the old man with grey hair nod, unnerving me how similar he looks like elder Danzo.

"Yes, my Uncle Danzo, found these chains developed for the village from the Uzumaki clan, so I say we use these in restraining the beast, then we use Inoichi to destroy his mind while he is pinned and finally Neji can preform the final strike and kill the beats once and for all," Dazo states, making me form a small smile,

"I like this plan I guess we just need a small amount of time to develop the resources and the skilled Shinobi to perform it," I state,

"I will produce the shinobi able to perform the task, just need some masks," Dazo says,

"I will get my clan to make some special ones just for this," Kane says and with that, the plan to kill the bastard who killed Hinata is set into motion.

**Kabuto POV:**

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I yell throwing the book at the wall, "I need Orochimaru if I want to do this stupid jutsu!" I yell kicking the coffin absolutely done with this.

"Isn't he dead?" a deep and menacing voice asks which sends shivers down my spine,

"Sought of, if I could get hold of Sasuke I could extract him from the curse mark," I say as my snake wraps around my waist again.

"Well then it is a simple solution I will get you hold of Sasuke!" the voice says as I turn around to see a man dressed in black with red clouds on the bottom of his cloak. As I look up, I see an orange mask with one hole with a Sharingan. I watch as he snaps his fingers and in front of him two read heads appear identical to one another.

Their skin looks decaying and discoloured, their hair is the colour of blood and they seem stitched together by large seals written along with their limbs. "Who are these?" I ask, as they turn around, I see a massive symbol on their chest, the symbol is orange and I recognise it as the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"These are the Uzumaki twins, they were famous back in the second great Shinobi war and are now my loyal lapdogs." The orange masked man states, as I look up, I see their eyes are black voids into nothingness. "Just trust these two, he will be able to subdue him long enough," he states as he throws them a scroll.

They quickly walk over to me and place their hands on my shoulder, a second later I feel as if I was being thrown through a few buildings as the world warps into the green grasslands of Konoha I recognize so well.

* * *

[Alright thank you for reading, please comment and review this please it is extremely helpful when you do, it allows me to improve my writing! Now please tell me your favorite part so far! Have a good day and talk to you guys soon!]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 NaruTen Brothers of Battle

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

As I slowly open my eyes, I feel different than how I usually do. For as long as I can remember I wake up cold and alone. But for the first time in three years I feel warm, I feel my heart thumping, and something pressed against my body. Whatever it is, it feels soft and warm, it makes me feel safe.

As I turn my gaze to the source of this safety, I am greeted by a magnificent sight, Tenten is pressed up against my side, her head resting just above my shoulder. I can feel the slow and steady breaths against my neck, which makes my hair stand up on end. Her hair is all out swimming across the white sheets.

_I am going on a date tonight with this amazing woman!_

I mentally scream as I watch her sleep right next to me, as I do, I see her eyes slightly open, our eyes meet for a second and quickly she snaps them shut and pretends to sleep. I watch her cheeks grow as pink as Sakura's hair. I decide I should be forward and make fun of my partner and her pretending to be asleep.

So, making my master proud, Pervy Sage. I plant a soft kiss on her forehead being extremely forward, which causes heat to explode onto my cheeks. Instantly her eyes fly open, and I am captivated by it. Lost in the orbs of chocolate.

"I could get used to this," she says snuggling into me again, breaking me out of my trance.

"So, could I,"

"Well we have to get up and get on with our day," she responds planting a kiss on my cheek and rolling out of my bed and rushing away. With that, I sigh, knowing she is right. So, I stand up and wander out, I walk into my room.

Konohamaru is still asleep, sleeping like a baby. But after yesterday I can't blame him for wanting to sleep. As I walk in and take a better look, I notice his eyes are red and puffy as if he had only stopped crying because he ran out of tears to shed.

I reach my scroll and quickly grab it, as well as pulling out a few more of my clothes out of my cupboard silently. As I gather the last of my things I leave, silently.

As I renter what is now mine and Tenten's room, I sigh thinking of the poor situation my student is in, "Well I am a little lost on what to do with him," I say, to the empty room. Placing the scroll to one side, I go to place all but one clean set of clothes away. As I open the cupboard, I see that Tenten has a collection of clothes, multiple white and maroon ninja outfits. But also, two that stand out, the Maroon dress she wore to Granny Tsunade and an Orange dress, like those stereotypical girls in red dresses but orange.

I place my clothes on one side, making sure not to open any draws or do anything that would make Pervy sage proud. As I finish, I hear the bathroom door open and I decide to go clean up. So, taking my clean clothes I wander over to the bathroom, passing the cooking Tenten.

I take a quick shower and brush my teeth and my usual morning routine in the bathroom. Quickly getting changed and heading out. As I leave a banging sound starts. As I look over at Tenten I notice she is still busy with breakfast, so I decide to see who is pounding on the front door this early.

I wander downstairs, passing the racks and tables of weapons, as I get to the door. I open it slowly, I expected to see a lot of things, enemy ninja, drunk idiot that got lost on his way home, Lee and even Sakura. But I was not prepared for what greeted my eyes.

I am greeted by two marble white orbs, a face I know so well. Hinata's. My heart stopped beating for what felt like minutes, it felt as if someone had placed me in an ice Jutsu or something. But as I took a better look, I noticed some differences between the lady that stood before me and Hinata. Her hair was brown, not black, looking more like Tenten's eyes and hair. Her clothes look similar, a hoodie but slightly more exposing, and the colours weren't purple and grey, they were red and yellow.

_THIS ISN'T HINATA! THIS IS HANABI!_

My mind screams at me, which somehow made me break the ice Jutsu and take a step back. Quickly falling to my knees. I haven't seen her since before Hinata died, or before the entire Pain incident. So, I do the only thing any sane ninja would do. I bow slamming my head into the ground with a loud bang, which stings but I must do this.

"Please Hanabi! Please forgive me. I am so so sorry. I took away your beautiful sister, one of the only people who cared for me. I can't even really put into words how sorry I am. How my nights are constantly plagued with guilty nightmares. Please if you can find some way to forgive me please." I beg out onto floorboards,

"It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you, neither does my father. My sister died after fighting Pain, trying to protect the only thing she loved in this world. You." She says extremely emotionless, then she grabs me by my chin lifting my head to looking into her eyes. "Hinata loved you, so you're like my brother in my eyes, you're a good person. Hinata fell in love with you, I intend to support you for her, I intend to take over the Hyuga and end this madness. I don't nor will I ever blame you, Hinata would not have wanted that. So, I can't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive." She says releasing my chin, allowing me to stand, but leaving me with more questions, why was she here?

As I stand up, I notice I am still significantly taller than her but not as much as I use to be. "So why are you here?" I ask still confused,

"Is Konohamaru here? I heard what happened and I just have to see him please Naruto!" she pleads with me, desperate almost heartbroken.

"Yes, he is in his room," I say closing the door and leading her upstairs, I point to my old room and Hanabi rushes over, ignoring myself and Tenten. So, I decide to head over to the table where Tenten is waiting with breakfast set and ready, so I join and we both start eating in silence.

We eat until I hear the door open and I turn around, as I do, I see Hanabi and a puffy-eyed Konohamaru hand in hand. Which brings a smile to my face, it is a nice surprise for them to be so close. "You should join us," I say to the pair of them, to which I get a simultaneous nod.

As I watch them sit down, I notice that their chairs are extremely close, like almost no gap between the pair of them. They both grab a plate and start dishing some onto a plate while I continue to eat in silence, not sure what to say or do.

"Thank you for the food Tenten," they say in unison before they begin eating. They look like they have never seen food before as they shovel more and more into their mouths, grinning like idiots. Whatever Hanabi did, it worked, Konohamaru seemed at least a little back to normal, he seemed happy.

"Hey Sensei, can we train today?" Konohamaru asks me, clearly excited by the idea of training.

"Yeah we can," I say agreeing to the prospect of training him again, "But only after you have taken this money and Hanabi and gone and bought some new clothes. Plus, any leftover is for a lunch date for you both." I say with a smile as I hand over a wad of cash from my toad wallet.

The reaction I got was very different, Konohmaru started shaking in his seat as if he was experiencing his own personal earthquake. Hanabi, on the other hand, grew bright red just like her sister.

"I now understand why Hinata fell in love with you. Your kind-hearted just like she said," Hanabi mutters out, which causes me to blush but also feel my heart ache a little, understanding the curse I have to people I love and care about.

"Thank you Hanabi, that means a lot," I say smiling back hoping my eyes wouldn't betray me about how my heart was aching. I turn myself back to earthquake Konohamaru, "Meet me at Team 7's usual training ground at 2 pm please," I say, to which he nods, taking Hanabi by the hand they race away leaving me and Tenten.

"So, I will have your Kunai ready by 3 pm-ish, so why don't you go train with Sasuke he has been dying to spar with you," Tenten tells me giving me a small warm smile,

"Alright sounds like a plan," I say as I get up ready for the day of training with my friend.

_**Around 3 pm that day at team 7's training ground (Still Naruto POV)**_

"Alright enough!" yells an agitated voice, as I turn I see Itachi dressed in a black cloak and looking rather annoyed. "You have been throwing Jutsu's and sparing for like six hours. Take a break!" he yells, so with that, I drop my Taijutsu stance and take a deep breath.

"Nice spar Sasuke!" I say, smiling over at Sasuke who is sweating like a pig,

"Still ticks me off you couldn't use Sage mode!" he calls,

"Well I really like this training ground and I would prefer it to stay green and lush mostly. Or at least repairable, we would have levelled the surrounding forest if I used that and you went full power." I explain looking around the green training ground.

"That's true, Itachi usually takes me away from Konoha so he can use his Susanoo,"

"Well maybe if you can learn that seal, we could go to a place far away and we could let loose for a few hours," I suggest,

"That sounds fun and I want to stretch my legs after watching you two fly at each other for hours," Itachi says interrupting mine and Sasuke's conversation.

"That sounds like a tonne of fun! I want to spar against Itachi as well!" Konohamaru yells from next to Itachi,

"Well, maybe let Sasuke rest for a few minutes, I did just throw like what six Rasengans at him, plus all those wind Jutsus,"

"Sound good, now I think I sense Tenten on their way!" Itachi says wandering over to Sasuke, as he does, I see Tenten come into view wearing her white and maroon ninja outfit, which made her look like the most beautiful woman alive to me at least.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" she calls running towards me, as she gets closer, I see her holding a wooden box extremely similar to the one I got my father's original set in.

"Tenten, how are you?" I ask as she finally reaches me,

"Excited honestly, I can't wait for tonight for our date!" she pretty much squeals, but before I could respond I hear an extremely loud wolf whistle, turning my head to the source I see Itachi fingers in his mouth just like I would do for a wolf whistle. I give him some killing intent which only gets another whistle from Itachi and a smug grin from Sasuke.

"I am excited as well, I don't know where to take you, but I am sure we can find a nice place for us to go," I respond turning back to the chocolate orbs of my partner,

"Also, I have a full set of 20 kunai for you," she says opening the box to reveal twenty kunai that look identical to the ones I got from my father. All look the same, a wooden grip with the kanji for _"Endurance love of sword,"._

"These are beautiful Tenten, you did an amazing job," I say planting a kiss on her cheek causing her to explode with a bright red blush. While that happens I hear another wolf whistle from Itachi, "I am going to go pound that stupid idiot for about an hour, I will see you tonight," I say to her while I take all of the kunai and place them into my vest.

"Come on Sensei we gotta teach this guy a lesson!" Konohamaru calls running past me towards the Uchiha brothers.

"Alright," I say placing the last kunai into my vest and turning towards Itachi, "I am going to have fun with you," I say pointing at him with a giant smile on my face which he also gives me in kind. As I reach them, I see Itachi stick a seal to the tree and then one on the ground,

"Let's go, lover boy," he says before, we disappear in a flash of red light. As the world turns back to normal, I look around to see we are in some field, surrounded by trees. It is a region I have never seen before; the sky looks like a sea green rather than a blue.

"Where are we?" I ask,

"Some land far out to the west. I have been here a few times with Sasuke but I haven't actually stayed around for that long if you look to the north there use to be mountains there. Sasuke and I let loose for a bit and accidentally destroyed it," Itachi responds which makes me sigh, it feels like Itachi can be more extra than Might Guy. "Alright I will give you two minutes to prepare, come at me with everything you got," he says, so with that Sasuke wanders off towards the other side of Itachi. Then starts to stretch and play with his sword.

"Alright Konohamaru, let's do this, remember what I have taught you and try to last for more than a few seconds, that Jutsu you used on me may come in handy," I say rubbing his head then sitting down and begin to try and enter Sage mode. I listen as Konohamaru starts to pull Kunai out and attach explosive tags to them.

"Begin," Itachi yells, as he does, I hear Konohamaru move, racing towards Itachi at full speed, lobbing the kunai directly at him, I sense him use a Jutsu as I enter Sage mode. I open my eyes just in time to see a hundred Kunai fly towards Itachi all with explosive tags, then a massive blinding explosion.

I can't see for a few seconds, then I open my eyes to see the grey smoke fade away into nothing, as it does, I notice orange and red energy swirling around Itachi. As I see it my eyes go wide, it is the Susanoo or at least the start of it, nobody parts just pure energy.

I then see Itachi his eyes staring at my poor student who as I notice it, falls to his knees and collapses in a heap. "Poor kid," I say, standing up, cracking my neck to work the kinks out. My sage mode is going crazy I am taking in a lot of information about the Susanoo and the surroundings. Mostly the large amounts of chakra being poured into the form.

I sense Sasuke move, so I do the same. I race at full speed ready to enter some Taijutsu. My fist collides with Itachi's, with one hand he blocked me, his Susanoo still burning away. I look over to see Sasuke with his fist being blocked by Itachi's.

I go to punch him with my other hand but all he does is smile. As my left fist is about to collide, Itachi's body fades into crows. Then I see it the red energy appear behind Sasuke before I even have time to say anything Itachi has kicked Sasuke past me. I listen as Sasuke lands extremely ungracefully in a heap behind me,

"I will use my father's Jutsu," I say teleporting to the kunai in Sasuke's pouch, Sasuke is still recovering but it will take him a few seconds before he is up.

I throw three of my Kunai at Itachi, one landing in front of him, and one either side. So, with one deep breath, I teleport to the one right in front, crouched ready to do an uppercut and send Itachi onto his ass. But as I look up, I see his eyes look directly at me. So, I teleport back to Sasuke again,

_He predicted me, he would have destroyed me if a stayed for a second longer._

So, I try again going to his left and getting a similar response, he forced me to retreat again just with one look. I look over and Sasuke still needs a little longer, so I try one more time going back to the middle kunai.

As I reach it his eyes are already on me, my sage mode didn't even see the foot he kicked me with, but it hurt. As his foot kicked me right in the chest it felt like an explosive tag had gone off, it sent me flying through the air as if I was some kind of ball.

A second passes before I sense Sasuke just stand upright in my flight path, so a second later I collide with my teammate and send him back onto his ass, as well as myself.

**Sasuke POV:**

As I get up again after Naruto collided with me, my entire body stings and hurts, "You dobe!" I yell at him angrily.

_No more Mr nice guy brother._

I think as I start to charge up a Chidori, as I do, I hear a humming from behind me and as I turn, I see Naruto charging up a Rasengan in each hand. Naruto disappears in a flash, as I go to follow, I fall.

As I look down, I see a pair of hands appear, as well as two red eyes I know all so well. My head starts pounding as if someone from the inside had started using a sledgehammer on my skull. Again, and again it pounds over and over, the world around me starts to turn red and black. But before anything else can happen I slam my hands into the ground.

"CHIDORI STREAM!" I scream as the world turns back to normal, and the eyes and hands bellow me turn into a puff of smoke. My head is still pounding but the sledgehammer has stopped, and I can feel I am getting better.

As I look up, I see around twenty Itachi clones. As I go to move, I watch a yellow flash follow a kunai around the field slowly popping each and every one of the clones. So, I turn back to my brother to see him weaving hand signs.

"For the love of shit," I mutter to myself, as I watch Itachi make the final hand sign for,

"Fire style GIANT FIREBALL!" he screams, as an orange ball of flames rockets towards me, leaving me no time to get away or move.

"Well shit," I say as I watch the fireball just about to reach me, but as it does, I am whisked away by a flash of yellow light. As I turn to see Naruto, I notice his sage mode is deactivated,

"You remember our first mission to the wave?" he asks, as he does, I understand what he wants to do, as I unseal a massive shuriken from my scroll. Naruto, as I do, stands up and I assume he puts his hands into his signature Jutsu.

With a smirk, I throw the shuriken. As it passes Naruto I watch as a second Shuriken appears bellow the original and start to separate ready to cut Itachi into three clean bits. As it reaches Itachi, I watch my brother jump deactivating his Susanoo but with a massive grin on his face. He twists doing a 360 in between the two massive shurikens just like I expected.

As he lands standing as if he had not just dodged two massive shurikens, I watch him look at me. Just as I point behind him. I watch as he moves to look at the clone shuriken, then it transformed into a Naruto clone just like we planned.

The Naruto clone lobs one a Kunai right at Itachi, as Itachi turns back to look at myself and Naruto, the humming starts, and I see a blue ball of energy form in Naruto's left hand. I look up and see Itachi's eyes go wide like an owl just as Naruto disappears in a yellow flash.

Appearing next to the kunai mid-flight, he slams his Rasengan into Itachi's face sending him flying. He flies straight towards me at full speed. I react quickly, grabbing Itachi by the collar of his cloak and throwing him right back at Naruto and his Rasengan. As he impacts with the Rasengan again, I watch as he explodes into a flock of crows again and I hear a slow but steady clap.

"That was great work, you guys win. If that was me, I would be screwed up real bad, your teamwork is pretty much flawless," Itachi begins, as he walks out from the forest towards us, "Naruto your too linear with your flying thunder god. Be more random and place more Kunai, but that move where you threw the kunai caught it, cut my clones throat and then threw it again was fantastic. Sasuke, you broke my Genjutsu before it could take hold, that's impressive I was using a weaker one but still very good. Plus, your Sharingan work was fantastic," Itachi finishes as I watch Naruto wander around and pick up his kunai scattered around,

"So, I assume we only fought you when you had your Susanoo the second time after you kicked myself?" I ask,

"Yeah, when I deactivated my Susanoo, I used a replacement Jutsu to replace myself with my crow clone in the forest. If I was a millisecond later with the replacement my clone would have dispersed with a few dead crows," he responds answering my question,

"Well, that was fun! But I am ready to head back and get ready for tonight!" Naruto calls as he starts to shake Konohamaru.

"You have a lot of work to do with your student," Itachi says with a sigh,

"Yeah I know," he responds, with Konohamaru finally waking up, so with us all awake Itachi warps us back to the training field.

"That shit is going to give me nightmares," Konohamaru says, I assume him referring to the Genjutsu he was just placed under.

"Yeah, let's go get you some Ramen and then I need to get ready for my date," Naruto says, which gets a wolf whistle from my brother.

"I am going to do some paperwork, Sasuke you should go get some ramen," Itachi suggests,

"Nah I will pass, I want to recover some chakra before I meet up with Sakura here anyway," I say waving at my teammate and brother as they walk back to the village.

I find a nice spot and sit down, I start meditating, as I do, I can feel and hear the world around me. Time flows around me as if I was swimming through a river. I feel the sun start to set and its warmth washes over me.

Then I sense a chakra, something I haven't sensed since back in the day I was training with Orochimaru. As I open my eyes, a grey scally looking Kabuto, with a snake coming out of his belly. My body moves on its own.

I try to move, as I look I see my legs, and arms chained up by some green chakra chains. I feel my chakra starts to be drained away, I am trapped and out of options.

_Why didn't I sense them earlier?_

"So nice to see you Sasuke, it has been what a few years since I last saw you?" he asks me, as he speaks, I feel my blood start to boil. "What not talking that's ok?" he asks as he walks towards me. As he reaches me, I watch him bite his finger and start using his blood to draw something on my forehead. Then onto my neck, right around my curse seal.

"What are you doing?" I growl,

"Well, that curse mark isn't just a curse mark granting power, but also a piece of Orochimaru. Inside it is an abundant portion of his chakra, the curse seal is waiting for you to get weak enough so he can take over your body, but I can't wait. So, I am going to rip your entire chakra network apart with this and take him out and grow him a new body. So, I am going to kill you." Kabuto says as I watch him set up a beaker just below my neck. As I look, I see a small drop of white skin like liquid drip down and into the beaker.

As I turn back to see the setting sun, I see two men. With paper looking skin and blood red hair, their eyes just dark voids with a small white pupil right in the centre,

"Who are you?" I ask the two men,

"Oh, how rude, they are the Uzumaki twins, they were famous back in the second great shinobi war," Kabuto says as he continues to watch my neck licking his lips like a snake.

We sit here in silence for what feels like an eternity, slowly watching the white liquid drip from my neck and the orange sunset hiding behind the mountains. My body feels weak, I feel brittle.

Then I hear running,

_Oh no, she is coming, she needs to getaway  
_

As my inner thoughts run wild, I see her, I watch my pink world appear, her emerald eyes wide with shock at the site she walked in on. "Go run away Sakura! Run!" I yell but she doesn't seem to hear me, as she charges towards the snake looking bastard. Ready to give him the Naruto treatment.

It looks like she would connect, but I watch Kabuto just dodge and the snake from his belly bites her. As I watch her fall to her knees, I look at the four teeth marks in her gut. I feel my eyes go wide, my heart pounding, at my rib cage. My body stiffens, then I feel everything start to shake with rage.

"Oh, it will kill her, the poison on this snake's teeth was developed by Orochimaru to subdue Tsunade, who knows what it will do to your little pink-haired friend." Kabuto laughs out, I turn to look but my eyes start stinging no burning. As if someone had shoved fire right into them.

My mind starts racing, I can't see anything, my vision all blurry. I am not sure if it is the tears for my pink-haired girlfriend or fire burning in my eyes. As I go to close them, I see a flash of yellow before I finally shut them.

**Naruto POV:**

**Seconds before:**

"Tenten are you ok if I hold your hand?" I ask still completely nervous about if she is ok with me showing public affection for her, I have never really been this close even to Sakura. So it feels weird and foreign the idea of showing public affection for someone.

"Of course, I would love it if you would hold my hand, your my partner and we are about to go on a date, you're the only man I want to hold my hand, so you don't have to ask," she responds, as I slowly move my hand towards her still shaking full of nerves,

_I don't understand why I am struggling to hold her hand. I cuddled with her in bed last night and my body wasn't shaking._

I think just as I feel Tenten's hand intertwine with my own, they are soft and warm. It causes all my nervousness to melt away. As I turn to thank her, I sense one of my gems being activated from one the kunai, "Tenten hold on tight," I say not waiting for her response I use my Hiraishin to go straight to the Kunai that was activated.

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to readjust after jumping such a long way. I look to see Sakura on the ground lifeless, then I look up to see Sasuke pinned down by green chakra chains I know only can come from my clan. As I take a closer look, I see he has blood written all over his face, some sort of seal work across his forehead but it isn't similar to anything I have used before.

Then I look at his eyes, his Sharingan his activated but it looks like a red star with a smaller black line star in the centre of it. It looks nothing like a normal Sharingan I have seen. I watch as he starts to cry blood.

"Oh look, it is Naruto! Maybe I can capture your body for my use!" a snake-like Kabuto hisses as I watch the snake coming from his stomach worm around him.

"Tenten get Sakura to a hospital!" I say as I close my eyes, starting to gather natural energy.

"Oh, are you going to fight me with Sage mode!" I hear Kabuto yells excited,

"Yep and unlike yours. Mine is perfected, yours is weak," I say as I feel all the energy flowing around me, I feel my senses heighten. As I open my eyes, I see Sakura is gone as well as Tenten, "I am going to kill you, as I should of years ago," I say cracking my neck.

The snake-like Kabuto just reveals a freaking insane grin. I race at him, he swings first going for a gut punch, but I block it with ease. As I go to punch his face, he manages to block me with his forearm, as he does, Kabuto roundhouse kicks me right into my side. I am unable to block but I channel enough chakra into my feet, so I don't move a single inch backwards.

It stings like hell, but I refuse to give this imperfect sage any ground. We go again and again, punching and kicking each other wearing each other down. It hurts but I can take it, then I see an opening he has just dropped his guard slightly and I intend to take it.

I use frog Kata to slam him right in the chest, with hopefully a Sakura level of force towards a tree. I listen as he hits the tree with a bone-crushing thud. He isn't out but he won't get up for at least maybe a few seconds,

_Alright lets free Sasuke from these chains._

I think as I notice I have two more redhead friends to play with, both of their hair looks like my mothers in colour but more like Nagato in length and style. Their skin is like paper, they are thin, extremely thin as if they hadn't eaten in years. And they have my clan symbol written on their bare chest.

Suddenly feeling something is wrong I see a chain wrap around my arm, then my other arm. My Sage mode fades away and more chains fly towards me enveloping my entire body.

_Now, these chains are wrapped around me I can say for certain these chains are my clans for sure. They would drain my chakra to almost dry if I wasn't part of the Uzumaki clan.  
_

"You are done," the redhead with my chains grins out, as I feel him start to put chakra into the chains attempting to drain my chakra away. To which I grin, "That's impossible unless,"

"Unless I am an Uzumaki," I respond with as the chains reform in my hand before dispersing into smaller green particles leaving none behind. I look at my attacker whose eyes are wide with shock, so I take this as my opening throwing one of my Kunai from my vest right into my attacker's shoulder.

As it lands his shoulder starts to shred away like paper. But I don't wait to see what else happens before I teleport right to the kunai ripping it up and out of his shoulder. As I do it tears paper out of his body causing it to snow paper bits everywhere. With my kunai in hand, I stab him right through where his stomach would be, making it straight through before turning my kunai 90 degrees and tearing it back out causing extreme amounts of damage. With a small breeze even more paper to flies everywhere originating from my attacker. With that, I just plant a kick straight to his chest and watch as his body turns to just sheets of paper on the ground.

Then I turn towards the second redhead. I go to throw my kunai again but something grey barges me sending me flying. As I land, I look up to see a red flash and Sasuke face planted on the ground. I run towards my friend, as I reach him, I turn him over to see he is growing a more snow-like white originating from the neck. As I look, I see his curse seal is gone and he seems to be bleeding some white liquid.

I pick him up unsure if I could do anything to help him. I use my father's technique and teleport right to the hospital; I push open the door with my shoulder and race in my friend still dripping this white liquid from his neck. His skin is looking paler than Sai.

"Someone, please! My friend is dying!" I yell as I enter, as I look no one is coming everyone seems to be running around like a mad man. As I walk further in, I notice most of the medics are running towards the emergency operation room. "Sakura must be the focus," I mutter as I walk past everyone and towards a room with hopefully a free bed.

As I enter the white room, I see it is empty except for three beds, so I place my dying friend on the bed.

_Alright, come on! What seal could I use? What could you use to give him a few more minutes or hours if need be so Granny can come and fix him?_

Then a lightbulb goes off in my head. I pull out a small scroll and open it, seeing it has my experimental three-prong seal on it. At the centre, the kanji for _"Space, Time and Chakra,"_ are at the centre of the complicated set of seals.

"Please forgive me, this is the new seal I developed Sasuke, I hope it freezes your body in space and time, I was going to try this on something not living first but I can't think of any other seals I can use to help you," I say, as place the scroll on his stomach and channel a small amount of chakra into it.

The seal glows a brief yellow meaning it at least can take the chakra and the chakra flow is working.

_Alright, chakra flow is working, so when I cut off my chakra input, I should see energy or something around his body if I am correct. So, let's hope this works._

I think as I cut off the chakra and I watch the seal turn back to the black writing and nothing for a second. Then I see it a slight shimmer. As I got closer, I see what looks like glass flowing around him and I don't see his chest rising and falling any longer. "Oh, my Kami that worked," I say collapsing in the chair next to the bed.

It takes around thirty minutes before anything happens; in that time, I relax finally able to rest my head for a little while after this whole ordeal. My rest is broken by a door flying open, then a crack just as I turn my head to see the door fly off its hinges and into the wall as if it was a shuriken.

Standing there is my grandmother, sweating and her eyes filled with determination. Before I can greet her, she has stormed over to the bed and started to look at Sasuke with a puzzled look.

"What did you do?" she asks now looking at the small glass water flowing around his body,

"I used a time-space seal to stop time occurring on an object. It was the only thing I could do to buy you some time, I wasn't sure how long you would be, he seems to have some white liquid pouring out from where the curse seal used to be. Plus, every second he is turning paler and paler," I explain as I stand up ready to deactivate the seal,

"Alright sounds like he has his chakra network ripped to shred, just around the neck, I have dealt with Anko's when she forcefully ripped hers out and a similar thing happened, Also Sakura is going to be fine it took me a while but I got the poison out of her system, now deactivate this seal please," she says, with her permission I hold my hands over the glass and it starts drawing the chakra out of the seal.

As I finish, I notice Sasuke's chest start to rise and fall again starting right where he left off minutes ago. I watch as my grandmother gets to work, her hand going from green to blue, I stand to the side and for ten minutes I slowly watch my friend return to having his normal skin colour.

As she finishes close to three hours later, I watch my grandmother collapse into the chair next to Sasuke where I was sitting just before. "Is it all done, Granny?" I ask walking a little closer to inspect my grandmother's handy work,

"Yeah, Kabuto pretty much ripped his chakra network apart from the neck, any longer with the degradation Sasuke here would never be able to use Chakra again, so that seal saved his life and his Shinobi career," my grandmother lets out, as I turn to look at her, all red and sweat dripping from probably every pore.

"Well thank you for fixing him," I say bowing out of respect for her hard work,

"Just doing my job, now go, I can sense an anxious brown-haired Shinobi waiting outside the room, I think you have a date or something tonight," she says as I turn to leave she calls to me again, "Make sure you come in tomorrow for a check-up,"

As I exit the room I am attacked by a brown-haired lady, I know who she is so I instant turn to catch her in my arms. What I wasn't expecting was a crying Tenten, "Ten what's up? Are you hurt?" I ask,

"No," she cries out into my chest, wetting my shirt more and more. My heart starts aching watching my partner cry her heart out into my chest.

"What is wrong?" I ask lifting her head to my own to reveal red puffy eyes and rivers of tears.

"Never again, I won't leave you again, I was so scared of just leaving you but I had to get Sakura to the hospital," she cries out softly, as I gently stroke her hair, "Don't you ask me to leave again, I can't take it!" she cries going back into my chest,

"I won't I promise, it is ok, we all survived, now come on we have a date to go on," I say wrapping one of my arms around her waist allowing her to still cry into my chest while I lead her somewhere for our date.

As we exit the building, Tenten moves from my arms to stare up at me her chocolate eyes have worry written on them. "It's almost ten o'clock everything is closed, we can't go, I don't even know if Ichiraku Ramen is still open," she says sighing as she wraps her arm around my waist,

"Well as long as we are together we can at least see and if not I can make us a home-cooked meal and we can eat in candlelight and I think that counts as a date," I say, as I hold her closer just as a black-cloaked man comes rushing towards me, instantly I recognise him.

"Naruto! Do you know where Sasuke is? I hear he was attacked and in critical I came as soon as I could," Itachi yells running towards me, looking as pale as Sasuke did when he was injured, worry scarred into his eyes.

"He is in the first room on the ground floor, he is stable now, he will make a full recovery," I say as Itachi races past me not hearing the end of what I was saying, I sigh knowing Granny will have at least to answer about a hundred questions from Itachi now.

"Let's go see if Ramen is still open and then we can go home like you planned," Tenten says dragging me towards the best ramen in town. As we walk It feels natural to hold Tenten's hand, it feels as if I was in my own little world.

As we reach the Ramen stand I see the old man working away in the kitchen, as we sit down he looks over to us, "Ah Naruto my boy good to see you again, and Tenten good to see you too," the old man calls out, as he places a bowl of miso Ramen in front of both of us.

"How did you know we were coming?" I ask, curious about why he was prepping Ramen when we didn't know we would be coming till a few minutes ago.

"I have a special Naruto Ramen sense, I always know when you are coming," he says with a wink confusing me even more, but I just go along with it.

Tenten and I sit together in comfortable silence just enjoying sharing a meal. As we finish, I place the meal payment on the bench for the old man and out of pure instinct, I intertwine my fingers with Tentens. As I realise what I have done without asking I blush and look over to notice to see Tenten has a blush but also smile brighter than the sun.

We walk in silence, but every few steps I feel Tenten squeeze her hand with mine. Which sends a bolt of warmth through my entire body. As we finally reach the front of the shop, I remember I wanted to ask her about the colours of the shop,

"Ten, why did you choose orange, red and black as your colour scheme?" I ask looking over to her, as I notice her eyes have gone wide in response to my question, a minute passes as we just stand in front of the shop before she slowly gives me her response,

"Because… They remind me of you,"

* * *

[ Alright thank you for reading, please give me your review and comments on the chapter and if you are enjoying the story so far, are you enjoying the length of the chapters? Also, if you read this please tell me what you thought of the fight scenes, I am never sure if they are good enough or if you understand what is going on the battle. Please tell me your thoughts! Thank you again for reading it means the world to me.]


End file.
